The Jedi through Time and Space
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: AU: Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order and has adapted out of the Jedi way but when a blue Box comes crashing on the roof of her apartment building, what adventures will await her and her new found life? Second story and please comment, fav and enjoy!
1. Ahsoka (Edited)

**I thought of this a while back and decided to create a Star Wars/ Doctor Who Crossover. This is set 2 months after Ahsoka left the Jedi Temple and is set with the 11** **th** **Doctor and also Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter) and I will provide a back-story on how she is with her dad. This is set during Clara's time in the TARDIS and this will feature characters from Doctor Who and Star Wars.**

 **All right's go the real owners and all I own is OC's, and made up locations.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Criticism is welcomed and spoilers for anyone who hadn't seen any episodes mentioned.**

 **5/26/17: Edited the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Ahsoka**

It had been 2 months since former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, left the Jedi Order and started her new path. realization of it all didn't hit her until she finished walking down the steps that led to the Jedi Temple. To her it felt like getting kicked in the gut by Grevious himself. The Order was her life since the day she was found by Master Plo and what led her to becoming what she was before she went on trial. The first thought was to cry but she didn't want to in the street and it was getting dark, and the streets weren't safe.

A thought of where she could go came to mind and she had made it to Senator's Padme Amidalia's Apartment. Padme was like an older sister to her and she was one of the few who thought she was innocent. When she had got there and explained everything, after she had cried, and Padme let her stay the night. After that Padme said she could stay as long as she wanted, but Ahsoka knew Anakin and Padme were close and she didn't want to see him, and also Ahsoka wanted to choose how her life went.

Padme had managed to convince Ahsoka to let her help her and helped her get an apartment in a safe part of Coruscant. After that Ahsoka had to look for a job and she decided to get a job at a diner she and her Master went to called, Dex's Diner. Dex himself was more than glad and he promised he wouldn't tell Anakin or Obi-Wan after she had asked. The hours and pay were good for her and she had thought about returning to her home planet of Shili but never gotten around to it.

She was now mediating on the roof of the Apartment Building she lived in. She had her Lightsabers by her side as well, she had went back to the underground levels where she had fought Barriss and had found them. She still felt hurt after Barriss had framed her but she agreed to some of the things she had said when she confessed onto why she bombed the Temple. Last she heard of her was that she was held up in prison, she always thought of visiting her but Ahsoka felt she wasn't ready yet.

She soon heard wheezing, grinding noise coming from somewhere but when she opened her eyes to look around, she saw nothing. But a second later she had run and dive for cover when a blue box came out of nowhere and crashed onto the roof. Ahsoka looked up with fear and confusion on what had happened and saw the box standing upright.

It could've been cargo from a freighter but it was made of wood and any Merchant these days wouldn't use that, and it didn't shatter on impact when it landed. She extended herself through the Force because she was getting an odd feeling from it. What was sent back to her was sentience, which was odd but she also sensed two other force signatures. Against her better judgement, she started walking closer but stopped and held a defensive stance, with her hands going close to her Lightsabers when the doors suddenly opened.

A human male and female came out with the female supporting the man and he looked semi-unconscious. The man wore strange attire, and he had brown floppy hair, almost like Anakin's but shorter, a big chin and looked to be around mid twenty standard years. While the girl had dirty blonde hair, wore a green shirt, brown leather jacket, black pants, sneakers, a necklace that had a key attached to it, some sort of device on her wrist and she seemed to be in her late teens early twenties.

"Are you just going to stare or help me?" She said.

Ahsoka snapped out of her stance and went to help her and got the man to a nearby bench. Ahsoka checked the man's pulse, it was beating faster than a normal person but she guessed he was half human.

"You need to check both his hearts." The girl said.

Ahsoka didn't find it confusing and checked where his hearts would be and felt they were both beating. She looked at the girl and she had a worried look.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm Ahsoka, and you are?"

"My name is Jenny, this is my dad."

 **Earlier**

The Doctor and Jenny had dropped off Vastra, Jenny, Strax, Clara and Jack after the the incident of visiting The Doctor's grave on Trenzalore. Needless to say it was a very interesting, near death experience to say the least. The Doctor and everything he had did over the centuries almost ceased to exist. That included stars, planets, people, Jenny and Jack and all that had happened was done by the Great Intelligence in an attempt kill The Doctor. Fortunately, Clara had jumped into the The Doctor's time stream as well after she had realized she had saved him many times and was scattered throughout time.

After the crisis had been adverted, The Doctor said goodbye to his wife River Song, who had helped The Doctor, and also got Clara out of his time stream. He had also hugged Jenny as she cried about how she was nearly wiped from existence and her dad nearly dying. After that they dropped everyone off, Clara was going to be ok but was going to feel sick for short time and Jack told The Doctor and Jenny if they needed anything, they should give them a call, and had left the TARDIS after giving Jenny a hug and kiss.

When that was done, The Doctor decided to give him and Jenny some time to relax and have some father daughter bonding, but unfortunately, the TARDIS started going wonky with the Cloister Bells ringing, the TARDIS shaking and then crashed.

The Doctor had hit his head on the console after the crash landing and blacked out. Jenny checked him and saw he would be fine. She then half carried him out of the TARDIS and into a new world with a local greeting them outside.

 **Present**

Jenny was excited to meet a new species and possibly a new planet but her priority at the moment was to see if her dad was going to be fine or he would Regenerate. The latter wasn't that plausible, considering he would've done it as soon as he hit the console and the possibility of his Spinal Cord detaching or something.

"So Ahsoka, where are we?" Jenny asked.

Ahsoka gave her an are-you-serious-look and said, "We're on Coruscant, Capital of the Republic, not trying to sound mean but did you hit your head as well?"

"Nope, also, let's take him back into the TARDIS to check him out."

Ahsoka looked behind her and said," You mean the big wooden box? How did you two fit in there? Also, I'm not sure if you guys know, but I sensed some other presence in there with you guys, is there someone else in there?"

Jenny wasn't sure what she meant by 'sensed' meant but she assumed she had some form of ESP. And she was now eager to show the TARDIS to Ahsoka.

"You were probably sensing the TARDIS, she is a sentient ship after all."

Ahsoka raised a marking and said," Your joking right?"

Jenny chuckled and said," Find out for yourself."

Jenny snapped her fingers and the doors to the TARDIS opened. Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw inside and then looked at Jenny, who had a look of nostalgia.

"What's your last name?" Jenny asked.

"Tano."

"Then come along Tano... doesn't work, only works with the Ponds." Jenny mumbled sadly.

Ahsoka knew that seemed like a sore point for her somehow and didn't want to ask unless she was ready. Jenny carried The Doctor by the shoulders while Ahsoka got his feet. As soon as they passed the threshold, Ahsoka got a better look of the inside and felt the presence was stronger and she felt a small calming hum in her head as if something was saying hi.

"How is this possible?" Ahsoka asked.

The kind of situation wasn't new to her, due to seeing a lot of odd and explainable things over the years. One was her trip to the Force Planet of Mortis and this place called the TARDIS was incredible, it looked small outside but it was bigger on the inside.

"How in the name of the Force is this possible?" Ahsoka said in awe.

 _"Force? Why did that sound familiar?"_ Jenny thought. "C'mon, let's get him into the Med Bay." She said aloud.

"Your serious?" What's next, a library and a swimming pool?"

"All in the same room." Jenny responded as if it was a normal question.

"That was rhetorical... I got nothing." Ahsoka said.

Jenny merely shrugged with a hint of a smirk and they got to the Med Bay, after the TARDIS moved it closer. They laid The Doctor on a bed and Jenny turned on a machine to check his vitals or anything else.

"Scan's say he's just unconscious, no injuries or anything, except for a bump on his head but he'll be fine. If you want to explore go on ahead, the old girl will help. Won't ya?"

The TARDIS gave out a hum that sounded as if she was saying yes, which took Ahsoka by surprise again. She couldn't understand how this supposed ship to be alive, let alone fly, but she has seen a lot of things that quite be explained.

"You trust me enough that you would let me wander around this place?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I'm good at reading people and I could tell your a good and trustworthy person." Jenny explained.

 _"Where were you during the trial?"_ Ahsoka thought. "Alright thanks." Ahsoka said and walked out.

When she got to the Console Room she was taken aback by the openess of the TARDIS with it's mechanical look, with a console in the middle of the room with monitors and an orange neon device in the middle as well. It also had a rotor of sorts on the top with writing she wasn't familiar with. On the second floor there were some chairs, bookshelves, and some round things around the room. Ahsoka could feeling full aliveness of the TARDIS. She then walked to a nearby monitor and saw the strange symbols or words that were on the screen.

 _"I know and seen a lot of languages, but I've never seen this one before."_ She thought.

Back with Jenny, she was making some adjustments to her sonic when she heard a slight groan. She placed it back into her holster and saw The Doctor stirring.

"Took ya long enough, dad." She said.

"Am I Ginger?" The Doctor mumbled.

The both of them knew that the Regeneration he was in was his last but Jenny decided to humor him.

"Yes." She said and bit her lip.

She then laughed when The Doctor sprung off the bed, checking himself and his hair excitedly, thinking he Regenerated. He noticed nothing happened and he glared at his daughter.

"Oi!"

"Over 1000 years old and still not Ginger." Jenny said through giggles.

The Doctor shook his head in amusement and said," Alright, what happened and where are we?"

Jenny got her composure back and said," Cloister Bells rang, crashed, you were knocked out, I met a local and we're on a new planet."

The Doctor lit up and said," Ooo, sounds fun! So what's it like out there?"

"A little, but I was really worried about you and I didn't get a chance to look around." Jenny said and had a faraway look.

The Doctor knew what she was thinking about and went to hug her. Jenny held him tightly as if he would disappear and started to cry a little while he said soothing things to her. After a few minutes she calmed down and The Doctor kissed her head.

"It's going to take a lot more to take me out. So, let's see where are we are."

The local I met named Ahsoka Tano, told me that this planet is called Corusant. Capital of what I assume is an Empire called the Republic. It looks futuristic from what I saw, cable of propulsion and I assume space travel.

"Where is Ahsoka now?"

"Console room, I told her to look around."

"Brilliant, let's me meet her and check out where we are." The Doctor said and they left to head to the Console Room.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter, this was an introductory chapter and I'll make sure to keep this story true to Doctor Who and Star Wars. Also, I mixed the 11th and 12th Doctor's TARDIS Interior's because I remember that they changed it to give it a home sort of feel and considering The Doctor and Jenny live the TARDIS, I changed it.**

 **Criticism is welcomed.**

 **P.S. I'm from California in the U.S so if I have any British readers I may or may not use British terms but I'll try and I am a fan of both shows and I'll try to use some sciency words the Doctor would use.**


	2. Introduction's

**Second chapter is up and thank you Spring Break! I have a lot of time so expect regular updates until school starts back up, until then. Enjoy!**

 **All rights go to BBC, Disney and George Lucas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

Ahsoka was at the top level of the console room looking at the books, they weren't data pads and they were written in another language she didn't know but she was a fast learner but the words seemed to change to Basic in front of her eyes and she blinked in confusion.

 _"_ _You're welcome young one."_ Said a voice in her head that sounded motherly in a way.

 _"_ _Thanks TARDIS."_ She thought in an uncertain voice and looked at the book title 'The History of Bowtie's'.

"The old girl can translate texts and languages so we can understand better. It helps when one travels to new worlds and such to meet natives who don't speak a lick of English." A male voice said out loud.

Ahsoka looked down from where she was and saw Jenny with her dad upright and was stroking the console as if he was in a relationship with it. Even though she had never been in a relationship but Holovid's were the next best thing.

Ahsoka walked down the steps and stuck out her hand and said," Ahsoka Tano, and who might you be?"

"I'm The Doctor and thanks for helping me after I got knocked out." He said in a cheerful voice and shook her hand.

"Just The Doctor?"

"Yep." He said while popping the p.

"Doctor Who?"

When she said that she noticed Jenny flinched a little while the Doctor smile grew and said," Never get's old that one."

Ahsoka studied the Doctor and used the force to tap into his mind without him knowing but what she got was a lot. Sure he was cheerful and had a somewhat youthful look to him but she felt he had a lot of guilt, sadness, pain, heartbreak, but he seemed to have mental shields as well and they were good but she also detected a lot of compassion and love that were somewhat at wits against the other feelings she found.

While for Jenny, she had a tiny bit of heartbreak and sadness but she found love and compassion as well. She would had probed more but was stopped by someone clearing his voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, just lost in thought for a second. So Doc, what brings you here to Coruscant?"

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and was about to scan Ahsoka but she used The Force to pluck it out of his hand she caught it. She didn't know what he was trying to do but if he was trying to harm her then she would had to act fast. The Doctor and Jenny were shocked at what had happened with Jenny trying to say something but her dad beat her to it.

"What?! What? What?" He said shocked.

"What the heck is this thing and what was it doing?!" Ahsoka asked with a little anger.

"It's called a Sonic Screwdriver and has a multitude of functions and may I have it back?"

"Your weren't trying to hurt me with it?" Ahsoka asked still suspicious.

"No I wasn't. I wouldn't do that to anyone unless they posed a threat." The Doctor said.

"Does she have one?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep." Jenny said and pulled her's out.

Her screwdriver was a long silver rod, with gold color metal on the top and bottom of the handle which was black and a pink tip where the light was. The bottom had a small tip on with small Gallifreyan writing on it and had a screen. Unknown to her dad she had recently tweaked it so the screen can show a hologram of its results after scanning something and a multipurpose USB cord that can be connected to anywhere and project the image.

 _"_ _He's going to be so jealous and proud when he's sees it."_ Jenny thought and internally smirked.

Ahsoka used the Force to check their intentions and knew they were speaking the truth and she had to apologize.

"Sorry Doctor, didn't know, just reflexes." She and handed it back to him.

"Thanks and I understand why you did it, can't be to careful. But it says on the results there's some kind of Psychokinetic force surrounding you and some high Telepathic field creating a blanket of sorts which has a good sense of it, care to explain?"

"Yes, it's called the Force."

"And the Force is?"

Before she could respond Jenny chose that time to make fun of the Doctor.

"Ha! You, Mr. Brilliant don't know something! Oh this is brilliant absolutely brilliant! I can't wait to tell everyone and see their smug face including Jack's!"

"Oi! And please don't say that name." He said with a sigh.

"C'mon you're going to have to get used to him and me dating and also the snogging." She said the last part in a sing song matter.

She said the last part to get a reaction from her dad and nearly laughed when she saw it.

The Doctor groaned and said," Let's not discuss this right now."

While they were bantering Ahsoka felt like this was becoming something between family and wanted to leave them until they finished but she didn't she couldn't quite explain it but something was telling her to stay and she wasn't sure if it was the TARDIS or the Force but she stayed.

She started getting a headache so she whistled loudly and they stopped.

"Look, I don't know anything about you guys and I'm sure you mean well but what is going on and how and what is this place." Ahsoka said with frustration growing but calmed down.

"Sorry, so you were saying?" The Doctor said.

"The Force is like you said, is an energy field and it binds everything and everyone, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy and the entire universe."

"Sounds simple enough, so what you're saying is, some mysterious power can manipulate everything at whim and what I can guess is that certain people can use it. I now know you can use it and I'm not sure if you use it for bad or good. What do you use it for?"

A loud slap echoed throughout the TARDIS after Ahsoka had slapped The Doctor across the cheek. He held it and looked at the person who did it and she looked appalled.

 _"_ _Why? Why does this keep happening to me, sheesh, Jackie Tyler would be proud."_ The Doctor thought and rubbed his cheek.

"I use the Force for good. I will never use it for evil that is a Sith while I or was a Jedi. You got that?!"

"I'm sorry is a Sith a bad thing while Jedi is good?" Jenny asked trying to defuse the situation.

Ahsoka realized what she did and said," I'm sorry, it's a touchy subject but yeah and I don't want to talk about it."

"It's alright so. You helped save my life and I am a man who repays it, you want to go on a trip?"

"A what? How? I don't see how this thing can fly or anything. Also, you let random strangers travel with you on trips?" Ahsoka said.

"It's a she and yes she can fly. Also yes but only the ones who have helped me in a crisis or anything else that is good."

"And she can fly through space and goes through time." Jenny added.

"Wait time? As in it can travel through time, like past and future?" Ahsoka said in shock.

"Yep, the old girl can take you anywhere, within reason."

"Wait, for example, I can go to the start of the war and stop it from happening?"

"What war." The Doctor said and had a look but got rid of it.

Ahsoka caught a glimpse of it and she could tell that it showed the Doctor may know something, somewhere in his past. It looked like he knew something of war. Maybe he fought in? She was going to have to keep an eye on him.

"For the past 3 years the Republic has been fighting against a faction of other planets known as the Separatists or Confederacy of Independent Systems. Our side is lead by a Chancellor and we have Jedi as Generals and under their command is an Army of Clones while the Separatists are lead by a Sith Lord Count Dooku and his subordinates who command an Army of Droids. Fighting is on different worlds and in space. A lot of people call it the Clone Wars."

"Clones and droids eh, do these clones look like potatoes and have blue and white body armor?"

"No… they are human males all bred on a planet called Kamino from a Bounty Hunter named Jango Fett. What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"Never mind but no, we can't stop the war from happening. This whole thing is a fixed point in time and disrupting it will cause the time stream to go bonkers or wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey. Paradox issues." He said seriously.

"Timey-wimey? What are you, a little kid?"

Jenny snickered and said," No but he acts like one most of the time."

"Oi!"

"Okaay, so what can we do and go?"

"Anywhere you like, within reason. Past, present and future, different planet's in different period's of time."

"Won't going to the future cause us to see information we can't see, you just said disrupting something could lead to something bad?" Ahsoka asked.

"Your right but we don't read anything that might have something to do with our futures." Jenny said.

"Where were you guys last?"

"Earth."

"Never heard of it, is it somewhere in the Outer Rim or close to the Uncharted Territories or Wild Space?"

"I have never heard of what you said but Earth is in the Milky Way Galaxy. Nice little planet, lovely people one of my favorites mainly populated by humans and the Flora and Fauna that inhabit the planet." The Doctor said in a fond voice.

"Can we go there?"

"Yes but slight problem, the people there aren't fond of aliens that well. Let's see how are we…"

"We can try a Perception Filter." Jenny suggested.

The Doctor clapped his hands and said," Yes that could work! Jenny you are brilliant." He kissed her head and went off into the hallway to find one.

"What's a Perception Filter?"

"A device that creates a Telepathic effect and messes with the senses. What we're going to do is fool people into thinking your human on the outside but you'll be still you and no one will freak out."

"I'm guessing people from Earth aren't intelligent or haven't seen life out of their own galaxy?"

"Nope, they are a brilliant bunch but they haven't traveled the stars yet but only recently in their history they traveled to their moon. While seeing life beyond their galaxy well... that's another story. While life beyond, they have met other beings but not in the good way."

Before Ahsoka could ask she heard The Doctor yell from somewhere.

"Found one!" The Doctor yelled.

He came with said device, that looked like a bracelet, plugged it into the console and started typing in commands with Ahsoka watching him in awe on how fast he was working.

After about a minute he unplugged it and gave it to Ahsoka.

"Place it on your arm and everyone will think you're wearing a bracelet. Press the red button and your set Miss Tano."

Ahsoka looked at it warily but the TARDIS was softly humming in her mind to do it. She had only known these people for a little bit and she could tell they were hiding something, especially The Doctor but they seemed trustworthy enough.

Plus they said this TARDIS thing can travel through time and space and she knew through the Force they weren't lying. This seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

She took a breath and thought _," Well, here goes nothing."_

She placed it on her wrist, pressed the button and heard a whirring sound. She blinked a couple of times but didn't feel different.

She looked around; Jenny was giving her a thumbs up while the Doctor had his arms crossed with an approving look. He then pointed to one part of the room and she turned around and saw a full view mirror that wasn't there before. What she saw surprised her.

She was no longer a Togruta but a light brown human female, with long black hair, instead of her Montrals but when she touched her head she still felt them, her lips and eyes were the same, she didn't have her facial markings but regular eye brows. She was wearing different clothes but didn't know where they came from.

"I-I can't believe it." She said wide eyed and looked at The Doctor, who was at the console with Jenny preparing for the flight.

"Believe it and hold on to something because we're heading to earth, May 19, 2016 London to for your first trip and we're picking up someone who would be happy to meet you. Geronimo!"

"Allons-y!" Jenny yelled excitedly.

They both pulled a lever with a Vrroomp sound from before. Ahsoka held on to a railing and looked in awe as the console lit up and everything started moving.

 _"No turning back now."_ She thought.

* * *

 **And that's end of the 2** **nd** **Chapter, hope you liked it and thanks to my friend Gloria for reading it and saying it's good. Hope to upload another soon. Bye!**


	3. Clara

**I have now discovered where the Star Wars universe comes from and I made up the locations or looked it up on Wookiepedia. Anyways enjoy and other things.**

 **I still don't own anything sadly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Clara's POV:**

It had been a day since I had jumped into The Doctor's time stream, at first I was feeling sick but he and Jenny assured me that the effects would had wore off after a couple of hours and they were right. I woke up the next morning feeling better and after Angie and Artie were off at school so I had a day to myself I thought about reading Summer Falls, my favorite book, or bake a soufflé, I chose the first and it felt different.

I read it a dozen times and the afterword always stumped me, I always thought it was the author's way of saying bye to her kids when she and her husband would pass away but she added stuff that didn't make sense. But I now knew it was a former companion of The Doctor's who wrote it but didn't know the full details and I had remind myself to ask him about her.

I was already on the 3rd Chapter with a cup of tea when I heard an all too familiar sound.

 _Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Crash!_

"Great, not Wednesday and what did he break." I mumbled to myself and got up.

I walked out of Mr. Maitland book study, which he let me read in, and found the TARDIS had materialized in the living room. And had broken a chair!

I was sorta furious, not at Jenny, I consider her like the sister I had never had and she called me that a couple of times and I didn't mind it at all, but at Chin Boy, yes.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when the TARDIS opened and out came Jenny who gave me a hug and I gave one back to her. We were actually the same height.

"Clara! Next Wednesday is here. We have a surprise." She said excitedly.

I gave her a confused look and realized," Jenny, your dad got it wrong again, it's the day after what happened."

Jenny groaned a little, she then pinched the bridge of her nose and said," Of course, probably should have checked the coordinates before we left but, we had a good reason." She said the last part with a smile.

"Why's that?" I asked curious.

"C'mon." She said.

We walked into the TARDIS with the TARDIS sending waves into my head that sounded liking a greeting and I said hi back.

When I had first started traveling with them, the TARDIS didn't like me and always messed with me and she would always hide my room but as time went on, she warmed up to me and now we were on good terms.

I looked at the Console area and saw The Doctor was talking to someone. She was female who had light brown skin, almost as tall as him and she was taller than Jenny and me. She had long black hair that went down to her shoulders, wore a black and orange Flannel with a white shirt underneath, jeans, black and green combat boots, a bracelet, and looked to be in her late teens.

The Doctor looked at our direction smiled and said," Ah Clara! How are you feeling?"

"Just fine Doctor, feeling better like you said but, you guys came a day after you dropped me off and broke a chair in the process." I said, crossed my arms and gave him a mock glare.

It worked, The Doctor eyes widened and then smiled sheepishly and said," W-well we make mistakes sometimes. I want you meet Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano, Clara Oswald, Clara, Ahsoka."

She bowed and said," Nice to meet you Miss Oswald."

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you too, where are you from?" I asked and I thought I had heard of that name before but I have never met the girl before.

"Don't tell her yet, please show her the real you."

"Sure thing Doc."

"What do you mean-"

Before I could finish Ahsoka pressed something on the bracelet she was wearing and a whirring sound came, a flash of light came and when I opened my eyes an alien was there.

I shrieked a little with my eyes bulging and then said," Wait what! W-what just happened, Doctor! Who or what just happened, Doctor, who is she!?"

"Wow, I thought you said she's seen aliens before Doc?"

"Probably should have told her first, don't worry Clara, she comes in peace." He said and chuckled at that last part.

I rolled my eyes at that lame joke and said," So where are you from and what species are you?"

"Well I'm originally from Shili home of Togruta's, that's my species, that's in the Shilitanian System, I 'moved' to Coruscant, that's in the Starluxian Galaxy. I was on the roof of my apartment when your friends crashed. They offered me a trip and I chose here."

A light bulb went off in my head and knew where she was from.

"Well, you're in for quite a ride, while for earth, a lovely planet with the occasional alien that tries to take over the world."

"I'm looking forward to it, but I don't know the language nor anything about this planet."

"I can help with that and show you around but I need to talk to these two in private."

Before the people in question could say anything I grabbed their hands and mainly dragged the Doctor out, went outside and closed the TARDIS doors.

I crossed my arms gave The Doctor a disapproving look and a glare for good measure.

He shot his hands up and said," What did Jenny and I do?"

"Did you check the console and see any rips in the fabric of the universe or check if any parallel worlds have opened up?"

"Sis, I checked and nothing of that sorts happened when landed. We just happened to discover a new system and galaxy."

"Ok the both of you are off the hook of any life threatening universe thing. Last thing, did you know you have a fictional character from a movie?"

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

The Doctor and Jenny, mainly The Doctor, have heard and seen many things, ranging from normal to something completely bonkers or unexplainable. What Clara said made them confused, which was rare for the Doc while wasn't for Jenny, who still had a lot to learn at the age of 156, which was considered to being a Toddler in Time Lord Standards.

"What are you talking about Clara? What movie?" The Doctor asked.

"A movie series made by the Americans, I watched them with Artie a couple of times and he's into it. It's called Star Wars."

The Doctor looked confused except for Jenny who was jumping at the balls of her feet excited and said," You're kidding!? That's one of my favorite movie series from earth, which also includes another movie that was made in 23rd Century, word of advice, when watching 11D movies make sure to bring a Poncho, earplugs and a bat."

Clara didn't know what she meant by that and didn't want to know, unless they somehow take a trip to the 23rd Century anytime soon but she doubted it. She hoped.

"Well my Impossible Girl she's as real as you, me and Jenny. Also should we tell her now or wait?" The Doctor asked.

"Wait your asking me for advice?" Clara asked surprised.

"I don't know anything about this movie because I'm a busy fellow but I guess my daughter likes them so have to try them and see how it goes." He clapped his hands. "So, let's go talk to her."

"Maybe later we can watch the movies, the TV series and books together, family time." Jenny suggested.

She gave The Doctor her best puppy dog eyes because she knew he couldn't resist it and always gave in to them.

"I really need to find a way to resist that. Fine, later then." He said with smile and opened the doors.

They found Ahsoka sitting in a chair with her reading a book entitled, 'The History of Earth 4.5 billion years ago-5.5/apple/27' with 2 hilts laid besides her on a table.

"You know, reading ahead is not good it could spoil something and something could happen if you do read it." The Doctor said solemnly.

"You sound like you know that from experience, I was already on the part of the extinction of the Dinosaurs, if they had Republic Tech they could easily take it out with large Missile or some shots from the Fleet."

"Well that would make them the dominate species of the earth and would make everyone here extinct. And I've seen the 'asteroid' that killed the dinosaurs and met some dinosaurs on a spaceship." The Doctor said with a faraway look.

Ahsoka got up, stretched and said," I could sense the pain and guilt you have, it's not a good thing to have that, do you want to talk about it?" she asked concerned.

"I rather not, not right now."

"K, and also, I could tell you have something else to say, what is it?"

'Weelll… this will come as a shock to you."

"As more of a shock as your sense of fashion?" She said with smirk.

"Oi! My attire is cool." The Doctor said and glared at Clara and Jenny, who giggling at him.

"Oh, I like her Chin Boy." Clara said through giggles.

"Back on topic." He said annoyed and took a breath." Now, have you ever heard of a TV or Movie?"

"Yeah I have, except their called Holovid's where I'm from, why?"

"Well on earth… you're a fictional character in popular movie series that chronicles the lives of everyone and events. But that doesn't mean you're real; it means that your exploits are part of entertainment for people."

Ahsoka blinked for a second, the information was sinking in and the Force confirmed they were telling the truth, the TARDIS was sending her soothing hums into her head to relieve her shock.

Although, she was on the News either on the Battlefield with Anakin and the 501st and sadly when she was on the run and on trial after Barris had framed her. So she guessed it was bound to happen but not in the way that The Doctor had explained to her.

 _"_ _Well, you've seen, heard and done impossible things; this is just one of the weirdest."_ She thought to herself.

"This is really shocking to me but, with the life I had, I can understand a little of it. It's just something I have to get used to." She said.

"That's the spirit, plus I had the same experience as you. Clara, Jenny and I ended up in a Parallel Universe where all my adventures are a TV Show. I actually met the people who played Clara and me, brilliant bunch but the weirdest thing was-"

"STOP! Please don't tell her, it still gives me the creeps." Jenny said and shuttered.

"Wow, so, is there any way of watching them or will it cause a paradox or something?"

"Should monitor that but we should tour the city and I know just the place." The Doctor said and started pulling levers on the Console.

"So where are we going Doc?"

"A café that serves chips and is right next to the Thames, you'll love it. Alright everyone grab on to something and let's get this show on the road. Also Ahsoka, you should use the Filter."

"Sure thing Doc."

"Let's hope you get this right. I have to explain later to Mr. Maitland on why one of his chairs is broken." Clara said and sighed.

"Meh, we'll buy him a new one." Jenny said and shrugged.

"And just where would you get the money?" Clara asked and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll think of something."

 _Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp._

"And we're here." The Doctor said and got to the door.

"Here we are at Café Thames home to great chips and-" He said while opening the door.

As soon as he opened it he was met with Plasma based swords who were being held by either humans or aliens. They all held a defensive stance, ready to strike and the Doctor gulped.

"Doctor, what's going on, what's wrong?" Clara said and her eyes widened on what she saw.

"Well, this just got awkward." Jenny said.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" A bald, dark man said sternly.

"More importantly Mace, what is that." A man with a beard said and pointed at the TARDIS.

Ahsoka looked out and her eyes widened.

 _"_ _Oh Stang."_ She thought.

* * *

 **That's right they ended up in the Jedi Temple and in the Council Chambers. I am tired and finished the chapter at 1:09 in the morning. I made a reference to a Doctor Who comic and tweaked it. I promise there will be action soon and a lot of dirty laundry will be aired out in the next chapter and could also mean the Oncoming Storm side of the Doctor. Again I own nothing and this is Thunderstrike16 signing off.**


	4. The Cybernapping's (1)

**First off, who saw the Star Wars Rebels Season 2 Finale? For me it was amazing and very heart stopping! I mean Darth Maul, Darth Vader, the death of the Inquisitor's, the long awaited Ahsoka vs. Vader duel, Kanan becoming blind! They pulled all the stops and I liked it very much and can't wait to see Season 3!**

 **4** **th** **Chapter is coming up! Thanks to the other authors for the advice which include Dudelove85 and TimeLordPrime. I also recommend their Doctor Who stories because they are brilliant.**

 **If any of you have the time, please check out my other Fanfics.**

 **All rights go to their real owners.**

 **Enjoy, fav, comment and follow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his new Padawan, Oswin Wren was giving a briefing to some of the members of The Jedi Council, Grand Master Yoda Master, Mace Windu and Master Plo Koon about their recent victory against the Separatists at the Battle of Posh Losh.

Oswin was assigned to Obi-Wan before they headed off the Boklarkrok **[1]** System in the Outer Rim to fight Grevious on the Planet of Posh Losh **[2].** Anakin was still sour about Ahsoka but he soon warmed up to her and gave her the nickname Oz.

"We were able to push Grevious's forces off world but he escaped with a couple of his remaining ships and fled into Hyperspace. With no doubt regrouping in Separatists controlled space to plan their next attack." Obi-Wan said.

"Troubling this is. Padawan Wren, fare, how did you, with your new Master?" Master Yoda asked.

"Very well Master Yoda, I am looking forward to what else he has to teach me and hope to achieve Knighthood soon." She said with confidence.

"Very good, yes. Now, on to the next matter we shall, the whereabouts of the crew of the Domino we shall discuss."

"Very true Master, Skywalker, is there any new information on the matter." Master Mace Windu asked.

"Nothing new as of yet and it is still a mystery. After our ships found the Domino we only found the dead troopers and a couple of officers. The ship was only damaged in the inside with minimal on the out and no bodies of the attackers. The rest of the crew were probably taken prisoner ."

"Troubling this is, Padawan Wren, anything to add hmm?"

"Yes Master, ships logs and security feeds are being fixed; I wasn't able to hack into them. But if I may add, I think it was the Separatists."

"Great suggestion Oz but they would have taken the ship and they would have left the leftover droids in the ship, unless they were good enough to fight again." Anakin added.

"Troubling this sounds, have time to contemplate this we must. Meeting a-"

Before he could finish a sound started echoing throughout the room.

 _Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp._

No one knew where that was coming from but the only three standing up had to get out of the way when they noticed an object materialized behind them from out of nowhere.

Everyone was in shock. Not only did something come into the Council Room while in a middle of a meeting out of nowhere but the thing seemed to be alive, which was strange, considering it was a box of sorts but they found other signatures in it as well.

"M-master, what is that?" Oswin asked shocked.

"Control your feelings young one and don't let our guard down." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Yes Master."

After a tense couple of seconds the doors opened and someone came out.

"Here we are at Café Thames home to great chips and-"

Everyone activated their Lightsabers and the man went wide eyed and gulped.

Two human females came out as well, while another stood at the doorway shocked and worried.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Master Windu said sternly.

"More importantly Mace, what is that." Obi-Wan said and pointed at the box.

Before anymore questioning a whirring or buzzing sound stopped the silence and deactivated everyone's Lightsabers, and also Anakin's hand by accident. Everyone looked confused and shocked for a moment until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Barely here for a second and then come face to face to a Plasma based energy sword. Not a big fan of weapons, also Jenny, nice work." The man said while holding a long rod of sorts.

"Don't mention it Dad." Jenny said with smirk and then went back with a serious face and was also holding a rod.

"W-what, how did you?" Mace asked confused, which was rare for him.

"Quite easily actually. Those things have a way to be activated someway without it going off willy-nilly and from the looks of it, just needed to mess with the emitter matrix without causing it to overload and possibly go boom." The man said.

"And is that why my hand is shut off as well?" Anakin asked somewhat annoyed.

"Ooooo, sorry about that, really need to fix this thing." The man said and reactivated Anakin's hand.

"Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, may I ask where we are and who are you?"

"Doctor, we're in the Jedi Council Room inside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Ahsoka said while trying not to draw attention to herself so a certain someone wouldn't recognize her.

"Oh so that's where we are. Thank you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka internally cringed and took a glance at Anakin, who was trying to figure out who she was and had a look of confusion. But it turned to a scowl when she noticed everyone's sabers were reactivated.

"Tell us who you are hmm. Sense that you won't hurt us I could." Yoda said calmly and was the only one not holding a Lightsaber at the moment.

Everyone deactivated their sabers, knowing Master Yoda was always right but had to tread carefully.

"Thank you, everyone, listen to this man. Now, my name is The Doctor, that over there is, Bossy, my daughter and A.T."

"How come I didn't get a code name?" Jenny asked disappointed.

"Oi! I'm not bossy." Clara said annoyed.

"Why can't we call you bad fashion sense Doc?" Ahsoka muttered not liking her name as well but had to stick with it.

"Oi! Snippy little thing aren't you." He said and glared at Clara and Jenny, who were snickering.

"I have my moments." She said with a smirk.

"As much as we like to continue this along but who are you, where are you from and what is that?" Anakin said and pointed at the TARDIS.

"Anakin patience." Obi-Wan said, knowing what was going on through his head.

"That's The TARDIS, it stands for, Time and Relative Dimension's in Space, it can travel through space and time, Jenny and I are Time Lords, well, she's a Time Lady we're from the planet Gallifrey. Now Jedi people, I need information because Sexy here sent us here for a reason and there is probably an issue. Any questions and or what's the issue?" He said while doing his usual mannerisms.

"Just the Doctor? No real name? Although I can sense your telling the truth but you're lying a little bit." Mace said sternly.

While that was going on, Anakin was still staring at the girl who was still at the door; something seemed off about her, like he knew her but wasn't sure. The man with the 'interesting choice of fashion called her Ahsoka and A.T, whatever that meant and he was certainly sure that she wasn't his Ahsoka because last he checked she wasn't human.

He probed her mind without her knowing and could sense, fear, resentment, and a sense of excitement. Plus what was weird that she had a bond with him and he only had bonds with a couple of people which only meant one thing.

Before he could act he finally laid eyes on the other girl, 'bossy' this Doctor called her and she bore a striking resemblance to Oswin, except Oswin was younger at 13. This made him confused and decided to act.

"Ahsoka, Oswin?" He said aloud.

Everyone looked at him with curious stares and then at Ahsoka and Oswin. The woman who looked like her saw Oswin and her eyes widened and so did she.

"Well Clara looks like we found a doppelganger of you say hi." The Doctor said.

'Uh, hi." She said and waved at her.

Oswin didn't know what to do but did the same. But she had heard about those unless she was a shape shifter.

 _'_ _Well, no turning back now."_ Ahsoka thought.

"Yes Anakin it's me." She said while giving a small smile.

Everyone, who didn't know what Ahsoka was using, were shocked and confused about her appearance, last time they saw her wasn't anyone's proudest moments but they knew Anakin last saw her walking down the Temple steps and hadn't heard anything from her since.

Till now that is, as a human female with a couple of others that came out of a box that looked small and odd. But they could tell her appearance was fake because a field of sorts surrounded her and it wasn't natural and was messing with their senses.

Master Yoda soon broke the silence and said," Ahsoka here you are, but changed you have, explain?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I was on the roof of my Apartment when The Doctor and his daughter Jenny crashed, I helped and he offered me a trip in his ship and traveled to a new world called Earth, I met their friend Clara, found out about something, he gave me a device that can change my appearance so the local population won't be afraid. We were going to a café in the city of London but we somehow came here."

She finished and saw Yoda was deep in thought. Until the Doctor spoke up.

"Wait, so you were a Jedi, I could tell something happened that made you want to leave so what was -" He said but Clara jabbed his side with her elbow to signal not to talk about it.

"Ahsoka, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Master Plo said.

"It's alright. About 2 months ago the temple was bombed, we didn't know who did it but we soon found a lead, a worker was rigged by tiny droid Nano-bot's and we found out his girlfriend did it but when I questioned her after she asked for me she was force choked. I was arrested, but soon was broken out, I thought it was Anakin, my old master, who did it I was further framed when clones were killed.

I ran as a fugitive, got help from an unlikely person, found where the Nano-bot's were, got into fight and was found with Nano-bot's and was sent to be trialed. I was kicked out of the Jedi Order unfairly, the real trial was one sided and I would have been sent to jail if wasn't for Anakin, he found out it was my friend who did it because she felt the Jedi was the cause of the war.

After I was cleared, the Council welcomed me back and said to take the experience as a life lesson but I still left, Anakin tried to persuade me back but I felt I couldn't trust them or myself so I left I mean, Jedi aren't supposed feel emotion but we should, that what makes us alive, but to only live in serenity and to have knowledge that isn't supposed to be the Jedi way.

After that Senator Padme Amidalia, a friend of mine helped me get on my feet, got a job at a Diner and was planning on moving back to the home planet and… we're here today.

After that Ahsoka walked back into the TARDIS and with that Clara went in to comfort her.

 **[A.N: The Oncoming Storm is approaching. I hope I could get it right] [3]**

Jenny knew what was coming for them, she seen the movies and knew what was to come in the future. They couldn't change it because there could be a chance of it being a fixed point and her dad doesn't mess with fixed points, except Jack was I someway one but they got used to him.

"We should go talk to her, she conflicted about everything and needs help." Windu said.

"Agree I do-"

"Do you realize what she's saying and what you have caused?"

Everyone looked at the Doctor who had a dark look. The ones who were Force Sensitive was sensing a lot of hate, anger, resentment, pain, guilt and other emotions that were swirling within like a Storm. They only felt something like this from Sith.

Jenny on the other hand, knew what was going on all to well. She had witnessed how her dad was fun loving, caring. But in an instant, would become angry, cold when something or someone was threatened. She still shuttered when she thought about it and witnessed it.

"You left her, in the lion's den to defend for herself just to save your own pathetic skins from the storm that would have come. Unfeeling, uncaring no compassion to anyone for who knows how long and that has clouded your judgment and made you blinded for anything that is to come. I know things that are like you, uncaring creatures, but they are bent on the extermination of all entire existence while you focus on keeping the universe safe. I know a race that were the same but they all died except me! I was the last of my kind and had to face the consequences and I still have nightmares that you couldn't dream of!

I have to live with that burden for the rest of my life while you only have a short time to live with what you have done for who knows how bloody long! This is your downfall, it wasn't caused by unforeseen force or anyone else's action only you and the original Jedi who caused it. I say to you, search within yourselves to find the true answer, cause if you stay this course, it will only end in the destruction of everything that you have worked and everyone.

As he was saying this he was pacing around and giving everyone cold glares that even made Master Yoda flinch, and made no one say anything but watch and hear the storm that was in full effect.

I'm only offering advice that I know from experience. I faced many adversaries who have done it and I have ended it and them. I am offering you and anyone else who thought this was the right thing for your order a second chance because you made mistakes and for I know what was going to happen and I believe Ahsoka has as well.

Now, think wisely, for something may be coming, I can feel it."

The Doctor finished and walked back into the TARDIS while Jenny stayed outside.

"He very compassionate about things. He's had a long life and knows many things and so have I. We might stay here for a few minutes until we leave, until then, you can go about your business." She said and went back inside.

Where she left the Jedi and Padawan in the room speechless.

* * *

 **I'm going to end the chapter there because I feel ending it after The Doctor's speech is a good call. Next chapter will include him and everyone else helping on finding the crew of the Domino. I'm not going to say who done it but you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **[1] Bok-lor-krok is the correct pronunciation. I made it up.**

 **[2] I also made it up.**

 **[3] I hope I do get it right. I had to watch a couple of video's that showed The Doctor angry.**

 **That's it for now and hope to see you all soon.**


	5. The Cybernapping's (2)

**I'm back with a new chapter! Last chapter was really hard to write but I pulled through. This chapter will also explain how Jenny found her dad. Alright, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews from TimeLordPrime and a guest reviewer.**

 **Also about the gripe from a review I guess you can say the characters are a little OC because I had to create the interactions with Jenny. The Doctor is her dad, Clara is her sister in a sense while Jenny, I had to make a personality and bio for her because she was only featured in one episode and one comic.**

 **Again I own nothing, I know nothing, and see nothing. See what I did there?**

 **If you don't then that line was from Hogan's Heroes', an old TV show from the 60's and 70's that is pretty good.**

 **I don't own that either**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

3rd Person POV:

The Doctor and Jenny walked back into the TARDIS with the Doctor in a foul mood. Jenny knew his moods and mannerisms, she was one of the few who could calm him down, and she knew it well and had to get used to them when he had regenerated and she was glad she found him on the Planet of Shan Shen with Donna before when the Daleks invaded earth.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Jenny had been traveling by herself for about 20 years without her dad, during that time she had helped numerous people not on the scale that the Doctor had told her and had done a lot of running. She was on the planet to get some supplies and was planning on heading to the Planet, Tykirk because she had heard they the best Amusement Park in the known sector and she had to check it out._

 _When she got off her ship, she traded her pod she 'borrowed' from Messaline for the ship she just got off. She had a knapsack, which would carry her stuff, a Vortex Manipulator, Sonic Screwdriver, she built it herself after she found some parts, she wore blue jeans, her favorite combat boots, her green shirt, brown Leather Jacket and had her hair down, she probably had to do some flirting with some shopkeepers to get a better price._

 _After getting some fruit called Yupup, which tasted sweet and delicious and was shaped like a cube, she was going to find some parts for her ship when she saw someone that caught her eye. A man was talking to a vendor and was scanning something with a device and it wasn't till he turned to see his front that she knew who he was. He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, Trench Coat, Spikey hair and Converse shoes, although they sorta reminded her of Sandshoes._

 _She dropped her stuff, felt tears threatening to come and she wasn't sure if it was him._

 _"_ _Dad, Doctor!" She yelled to get his attention._

 _He stopped, looked around to find out who called and when he saw her, his eyes widened. She was good at reading lips, she wasn't sure if it was her soldier training or a Time Lord thing but she knew he said her name._

 _That was all that she needed to hear, she dropped her stuff, her Screwdriver was in a custom made holster on the side of her pants, and took off running towards him and gave him a bone crushing hug. She started crying tears of joy because she finally found him and she felt his arms wrap around her and she heard sniffing from him and knew he was crying as well._

 _After a minute they broke apart and she could see he had tears in his eyes._

 _"_ _How are you? You died in my arms." He said in an emotional voice._

 _"_ _Don't know what happened, I woke up, you were gone, took a ship and been traveling for about 20 years, running, helping and trying to find you."_

 _"_ _Hmm, you must have semi-regenerated without changing, wait, is that a weapon on your side and a Vortex Manipulator?" He asked disapprovingly._

 _"_ _What? No and yes, this my Sonic Screwdriver I managed to make, the holster is custom made from after I went to a planet that specializes in making clothing, accessories and furniture, while the Manipulator is for when to get out of tough situations, I found it at a Trading Post and fixed it up." She said and took out the Sonic proudly._

 _"_ _Hmm not bad, not bad at all, what are its functions?" The Doctor said impressed._

 _"_ _Opening doors, managed to put a translator on it, has some scanning capabilities and that's it." She said._

 _"_ _Brilliant absolutely Brilliant. You know the offer still and will always stand about you traveling with me because I promised we will see the stars." He said with a smile._

 _"_ _Really?!"_

 _"_ _Yup." He said and popped the 'p'._

 _Her smile widened and she hugged him again. After that they walked around until they heard Donna scream they ran to her and after another reunion they had to leave after her dad freaked out about 'Bad Wolf' and then had to deal with Daleks._

 _And with that Jenny and her Dad went off in the TARDIS to travel the stars._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, people like them get on my nerves." He said and checked the screen of the console.

"Still going to help them?"

"Yep, might as well, considering the TARDIS took us here for a reason."

"So what now?"

They both looked at Ahsoka, who was sitting on the railing while Clara was leaning.

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked.

"Fine, Clara gave me a pep talk and I'm fine. So, how are we going to help?"

"Well, I come up with a plan, solve the problem and maybe head back to earth."

"And just how good is this plan going to be?"

"Oh it will be brilliant." He said but he didn't notice the sarcastic eye roll coming from Jenny who knew exactly how his plans worked.

"You sure, I mean after that long rant you gave to the others I'm surprised you're not feeling the wrath of all the Jedi in the Temple or put on the wanted list."

"You heard that?"

"Sure did, kinda scared me little that you could get that angry, you must care about a lot to do that."

"Well I'm 1003 years old, you'll be surprised, while Jenny here is 145."

Ahsoka became confused and shocked and then said," 1003? Master Yoda is 900 +. How do you look like your 29 while Jenny looks like to be in her late teens?"

"Time Lords age slower and we have a different way of dying. If something life threatening happens or dying of old age, then we do a process called Regeneration. Every cell in our body changes, the way we look, our personality, habits all change, but we get keep our memories."

"Huh, that's one way to cheat death, so just your species can regenerate?"

"Yep."

"Follow up question, you can change your outfit when you do?" She asked while Jenny and Clara snickered again.

"Ye- wait, why do you make jokes about my clothing?" The Doctor asked annoyed.

"C'mon what you people wear is a little foreign to me, gotta make jokes about something."

"Snippy little thing aren't you?" The Doctor fired back.

"You already said that and it was my nickname given to me by my Master when I was in the order."

"True but the name still works for you Snips." A voice said.

Everyone looked the door to see Anakin with Oswin and Obi-Wan with Anakin with his arms crossed while Obi-Wan was stroking his beard looking around the console room. While Oswin was looking at with curiosity and awe.

"How did you get here?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"The door was open a crack. Much better than knocking." He said while Obi-Wan gave him a look.

"Oh… have anything to say about all this?"

"Well looks can be deceiving; the same goes for you Doctor. I must say you did make quite an entrance and how to make a first impression." Obi-Wan said.

"So what is this place exactly? Some kind of teleportation device?" Anakin said.

"It's b-bigger on the inside." Oswin said.

The Doctor had a look of disappointment and said," Not going to say it's bigger on the inside? At least she said it." The Doctor said with gratitude with Oswin blushing a little.

"My apologies Doctor but I've seen things that defy all reason and logic, this is on the list."

"Can't blame you there, also this is a ship and can travel through Time and Space."

"If it's a ship why does it look like this and why did it make that sound when you came here?"

"Chameleon Circuit, disguises a Time Lord's TARDIS when put into a new environment by scanning the surrounding area, finding the right dimensions then you have this, mines broken. While the sound is the Sound of the Universe and turning it off will punch a hole in space and time." He said while Jenny gave him a look.

"No it's not, River said that you just leave the parking brake on." Jenny said.

The Doctor threw his hands up in defense and said, "It's a great sound. It could very well strike fear into the hearts or metaphorical hearts of my enemies."

"If it does then why do we keep on getting shot at and other things?" Clara said with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about this right now. So, why did you two come here?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, well, we need your help with a matter we discussed before you came here and wanted to know if you will do it." Obi-Wan said.

"Sure thing, what's the issue."

"One of our ships was attacked, a search party boarded but only found our dead, the rest of the crew was missing but the attackers left no trace besides substantial damage to the interior. We got the ships logs and Security tapes but they were damaged and had to be repaired."

"Interesting and where are the tapes now?"

"At the GAR Communications building." Anakin said.

"Got it just need to type in the name on the console and we'll be there in a jiffy." The Doctor said as he started playing with the Console.

"What we need to-"

"Too late and here we go!" He yelled and pulled the lever.

Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp.

The TARDIS left with the others outside surprised and in thought.

"I take it that he agreed to it?" Plo Koon said.

"Most likely, Master Plo, but we must be cautious, we don't much about this, Doctor, but he has anger in him as well as guilt, sorrow, but also has compassion. But that's all I could get, his mental shields are impressive. What do you think Master Yoda?"

"Hmm, be cautious we must, also, take heed to words we must, change the Code we should consider, dark times it is, must stay vigilant and on our guard we will."

"Should we get the other Council Members? We haven't changed it for so long."

"Meditate on this we shall, know when the time is right we will."

* * *

CT-3467 nicknamed "Data" was having a boring day; sure he had the job of sifting through communications for the entire Military and sometimes deciphers Seppie transmissions that could change the outcome of the war but the only thing interesting going on was something about a missing light cruiser and they were tasked with fixing the Ships Logs and Security Feeds.

Lucky for him his brothers CT-3498 "Brock", CT-3545 "Radar and CT-3495 "Regs or Reggie" and himself were getting relieved soon and were planning on going to 79's to burn off some steam or catch up on some Holovid's, mainly a Soap Opera, Brock turned them on too that they found quite interesting not just because of the hot Rodian and Twi'lek actresses that were on there but it caught their attention.

"I'm telling ya I believe Sephora will say no to Dothno's proposal about being partners in his Firm, I mean she hates his guts." Radar said.

"Let's say she says yes then Grulinda will get mad as a Rancor for partnering with his ex-wife." Reggie said which earned a snort from Radar.

"I would bet 10 credits that she won't and will probably tell him how much of a dirty lothcat he is, slap him and walk out." Radar said.

"Fine, I'll bet 20 that she does." Reggie said and they shook hands.

"This will only end badly." Brock muttered to Data who silently nodded.

After a couple of minutes passed, quitting time was about 3 minutes away a sound started resonating around the room, all them looked around to find out where that noise was coming from.

Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp.

Data got out of the way when he saw something coming out of thin air next to him. Brock tossed him a Blaster Pistol and they all got behind a monitor that was the best cover. They only had their uniforms on and not Body Armor so they were at a slight disadvantage.

They all saw the object come into full view and there was a pregnant silence.

"What, in the name of the Republic is that?" Brock asked.

The door opened and they all aimed their weapons ready for what was to come out they never suspected who came out. General Anakin Skywalker walked out of the box looking around as if this was a regular thing for him and he soon caught eye of the 4 Troopers who were shocked.

"Stand down." He said.

"Yes sir!" They said.

They dropped their weapons, stood at attention and saluted them as they normally did with an Officer. But on the inside they were confused as a Hutt looking at healthy food.

"Huh, well Doctor looks like we're here, and at ease." Anakin said inside the box and to the Clones.

"Thanks to my great driving." Said a man at the door.

"My driving is great as well, right dad?" A woman asked with a cute look.

"That it is Jenny that it is." He said and ruffled her hair.

A couple of other people came out which was another female, General Obi-Wan Kenobi, another girl, who looked like another Jedi and Ahsoka Tano, who was last seen on trial 2 month ago.

Reggie was the one to finally speak and say," Uh sir, what's going on and who are these people?"

"Nothing importance Corporal, but need to know the progress of the logs from the Domino." Anakin said.

"The logs? Oh right, uh here General, we were just about to upload it to the mainframe and see if we could get anything. So far the logs and tapes were damaged to the point we thought we couldn't save them but Data knew a way and we saved them." He said and handed them to Anakin.

"Thanks. Well Doctor you seem like an intelligent man, you should check this out."

"Sure thing, Jenny take this, I'm letting you handle this one."

Jenny blinked and said," Really?"

"Yes, I got to give you more of a chance to prove yourself, now, show me what you got." The doctor said giving her confidence.

"Let's this show on the road, let's see." She whipped out her Screwdriver and scanned it with the pink tip lighting up." You guys are right it's fixed but you didn't notice a virus was in here. Don't fret but with what you guys have it would be easily be undetected unless it had a much more power or anti-virus software or frequencies that could detect them. Lucky for us the TARDIS can take it and destroy." She said and scanned it again.

"There, now with that gone we just need to plug this in and see what we got. Plus I should install my Sonic as well to get a clear pathway for the Log analysis and your version of a RTOS for a better sound and video quality." She said.

She placed the disks into the ports, pressed the USB button on her Sonic Screwdriver and placed it into the Terminal and pressed another button.

"What's your password?" Jenny asked Reggie.

"Unauthorized personal or civilians aren't allowed to know unless they have clearance." He said sternly.

Jenny rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled out her Psychic Paper that her dad gave her and held it out for everyone to see.

"Clearance from The Senate and General Polaris Syk, who happens to be your boss." She said and saw in amusement the looks the Clones had.

"T-this checks out. Password is 1, 9, 7, 0." He said.

"Alright just need to type this and we'll have it."

She used the hologram feature on her Sonic, typed it in and got clearance. The screen showed the surveillance video was ready to play on the comms.

"All set, any questions?"

"Since when can your Sonic do all that? Mine doesn't do any of that at all." The Doctor said with jealousy dripping with his words.

Jenny had a proud grin and said," Made some modifications, added a universal USB on the bottom, Hologram Application for quicker access and can hack into any terminal with a press of a button, can show data and results of what I scan. Plus I can listen to music with it."

Before the Doctor could praise his smart and brilliant daughter Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"I'm not one much for machinery but we need to know what happened, if you please."

"Sure thing Kenobi." She said and pressed the play button.

The video showed Clones going about their business. The bridge was fine with no sign of Separatist activity in the area. A clone was heading to the ships Commanding Officer, a human female.

 _"_ _Sir, we have an issue on deck 3."_

 _"_ _What's the issue Lieutenant?"_

 _"_ _CT-3420 "Blackjack" hasn't report his statues and we all we have is static."_

 _"_ _It could be a malfunctioning comm, bring a squad up just in case."_

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

"Huh, so you go by numbers?" The Doctor asked.

"They usually get nicknames sometime around dad, the Jedi just don't treat them as expendable but as living beings."

"Tell that to Krell." Anakin muttered like a curse and was glad he was dead.

"Try deck 3, around when the checks started." Obi-Wan suggested.

Jenny nodded and winked at the clones who were staring at her and they blushed a little. Which earned a snort from Anakin and Ahsoka.

The video switched to Deck 3, a clone with a blaster was walking around the corridors, a sound was heard off-screen and the Trooper went to check it, a loud screech and blaster shot's filled the noiseless room, then the screams of the clone soon came last and everything was silent again.

"What the heck was that?" Brock asked intrigued.

"Let's go when the squad is there." Ahsoka suggested.

"Coming right up."

The video went to the squad of 3 Troopers and they were getting close to where the missing trooper's last position was.

 _"_ _1_ _st_ _Squad what is your statues?"_

 _"_ _Nothing yet Lieutenant, we're coming to his last position."_

 _"_ _Wait, I see something, looks like an animal."_

 _"_ _I thought the cleaning droids took care of them?"_

 _"_ _Droids are stupid, might as well use them for target practice."_

 _"_ _Heh, true."_

A noise near them makes them bring up their blasters. And they soon see the missing trooper come out from somewhere.

 _"_ _Blackjack? What's going on? Wait, what's that on your face?"_

Blackjack had some sort of metal on the side of his face and his expression was void of emotion. No one hadn't noticed it yet but the Doctor, Jenny and Clara started having a bad feeling and they might know who they were dealing with.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said with a stern look.

 _"_ _You will come with me to be upgraded; if you don't you will be deleted."_

 _"_ _What? Blackjack, are you out of your mind? Come with us or we'll take you by force."_ The leader said and they brought their weapons up.

"Their planning on shooting him?" The Doctor said disapprovingly.

"We always set it to stun when we apprehend someone unless they show aggression or we're in danger." Radar said.

"I rely on my intellect, planning and other things that will save lives." The Doctor said.

"Most of the people or things we face have egos or have something taken away that they need to survive on." Jenny said.

Blackjack brings out a device and presses a button. Two figures teleport on his sides. They were robotic, silver and had black eyeholes that seemed to make the clones step back a little. One was holding a gun while the other stood at attention.

 _"_ _You will be upgraded, failure to comply will get you deleted."_ The one without the gun said.

 _"_ _I'll pick, blast them!"_ The clone leader said and started firing shots.

 _"_ _Delete, Delete."_ They said and they returned fire.

 _"_ _All units code- Aaaugh!"_

"Switch to all camera's NOW!" The Doctor yelled and made everyone flinch.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Oswin felt through the Force all the fear, recognition and anger coming from the three and they automatically knew the three knew what they were dealing with.

All camera's showed more of those metal robots come up everywhere, and everything was n chaos. Obi-Wan felt sympathy when a clone got hit by the gun the first droid thing had and he was covered in a silver substance and after a minute he was turned into one of them.

 _"_ _Reports of those droids are coming everywhere! They'll be here any minute Commander!"_

 _"_ _Send out a distress signal and let's give these tinnies a proper welcome!"_

 _"_ _Yes sir!"_

 _Bang! Bang!_

 _"_ _Here they come!"_

 _"_ _Take your positions and fire when they break through!"_

The doors blew open, taking a couple of clone with it. Everyone had their blasters raised and the Commander had a Pistol at the ready.

 _"_ _Surrender in the name of the Galactic Republic and we promise to give you a fair trial."_

After a few moments more of the droids teleported in and some killed clones that tried to fight back.

 _"_ _Everyone stand down!"_

A droid with a dark visor teleported in with two others, walked up to the Commander and said," You will come with us. Failure to comply will get you deleted." He said in a cold and monotone voice.

 _"_ _Who are you and what do you want?"_

 _"_ _Question is irrelevant, come with us."_

He grabbed her arm and they teleported away with the rest of the crew. A couple stayed and they picked their dead and they shot the Camera's and everything went dead.

Everyone stood there in silence. The Doctor, Jenny and Clara stood there with shocked and scared expressions because they now knew without a doubt who they were up against. Oswin was the first to regain the function of speaking and said.

"Doctor, you know what we are up against, who or what are they?"

The Doctor had a look that screamed anger and said through gritted teeth.

"Cybermen."

* * *

 **That's the end. Cybermen are the first Doctor Who enemy to come in first. I originally thought the Daleks but will probably save them for something later. School starts next week and I won't be able to update as regularly so I'll catch you later and hoped you like it!**


	6. The Cybernapping's (3)

**Next chapter is up and thanks to everyone who has commented and gave me advice.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

No one said anything for at least a few minutes, mainly the ones who didn't know what a Cyberman was. Oswin on the other hand felt like she knew what they were but wasn't quite sure why. Obi-Wan saw the Doctor and knew he was the one to ask because telling by the way he looked he dealt with them before and that he finally saw that his eyes had a sense of knowing and wisdom like Master Yoda but longer. Which was strange considering he looked he was on his late twenties.

"Doctor, what in the world happened and what were they?"

"Cybermen were once human, after awhile they upgraded themselves with tech to the point they lost their humanity and became emotionless."

"After that they decided to go with the whole 'universal-domination' ploy and they would convert everyone in their path or instant death." Jenny finished.

"Stang, I've seen and heard of a lot of things over the years but this takes it." Anakin said with growing anger over what he heard.

"Relax Anakin; we'll deal with this in the future." Obi-Wan said in a calm voice but on the inside, fear and sorrow were forming within him.

"Uh sir, what's the plan?" Reggie asked.

Obi-Wan was about to respond when The Doctor said, "Plans work but we need to know why they are here and how they are here. Let's see… is there anything of importance around here, how many planets are with the Republic?"

"About 200 +, there was more but they aligned themselves with the Separatists." Obi-Wan said.

"Ok good, what about the ones who are not part of any of them?"

"That would be the some of the Outer Rim, Wild Space and uncharted territories." Anakin said.

"I'm guessing Earth and the planets you might have visited are in Wild Space and the uncharted territories?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe… wait dad. There all the way out here with new people and planets. Which only means it's a matter of time before the entire fleet comes and start converting planets and people." Jenny said with realization on her face.

"There is an alternative, we can negotiate with them and try to get them on our side and forget all they have done." Obi-Wan said.

The Doctor laughed harshly and said," Hate to burst your bubble but they won't listen to reason and won't become part of all of this. Believe me, I come from experience. They will kill you without hesitation nor emotion."

"Ok, how do we take them out? I mean they're no longer human so we can just blast them into space dust." Anakin said nonchalantly.

"There still living Anakin, we have to treat with respect." Obi-Wan objected.

"I agree with beardy here about preserving life but we can't save them. Jenny, Clara and I know how to defeat them." The Doctor said and everyone snickered, except Obi-Wan.

"Ok, then how do we stop them then?"

"Well couple of ways, the only problem is that they can upgrade themselves to combat threats and flaws better over time. First is gold in their Respiratory Systems, it's like a type of poison to them, second is a Electromagnetic Pulse strong enough to destroy them. But…"

"But what?" Ahsoka asked and was feeling this wasn't good.

"The third option is to destroy their Emotion Inhibitor Chips."

"That's a good thing then right?" Anakin said hopefully.

"Actually Master Skywalker it isn't." A voice said.

Everyone looked at Oswin and she blushed from all the attention on her. She was good talking when someone asked her but she was shy when all the attention was put on her when she said something.

"Go ahead Oswin, no one's judging you." Obi-Wan said encouragingly.

"Thank you master. If we were to destroy the Emotion Inhibitor's then I think they would all finally realize what they would look like and that will destroy them psychologically and will also destroy as a whole. If I'm right then there will be a whole lot of screaming and pain." She said.

"She's right, that last way is always a last resort." The Doctor said.

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes with all the information they received sink in. After a few minutes Anakin was the one to speak.

"Well we now know what to do so let's find them and take care of them." He said.

"Quite right, so let's triangulate their position in the TARDIS and find them." The Doctor said and he went into the TARDIS.

"Wait Doctor we need help as well, we don't know what kind of firepower they have and if they have any ships." Ahsoka said while running with everyone else.

"We're going to materialize inside the Mother Ship, pretend to get captured and take care of them!" The Doctor said at the console.

"I like that plan Doc but we need some of the Republic Navy and Troopers to help and I know who will help."Anakin said.

"No time, the Cybermen will probably take another bigger ship or a planet soon." Jenny said as she was working the Console.

"Fine, just drop us off as the Temple and send us your coordinates so we can arrive in Star Fighters and provide a distraction." Anakin said.

"Very well, I'll send the coordinates once we find them to your disk thing I pickpocked from you." The Doctor said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Anakin had a look of confusion and checked his belt and noticed his Holodisk was missing. Unknown to everyone else he had a picture of Padme on there and would look at it in when he was off on a mission and when no one was looking. He would have been angry but considering what type of situation everyone was in he had to let it go for now.

He'd tear the Doctor apart if he showed everyone that and would not know how to explain the picture.

Obi-Wan and him told the Clones to return to their posts and alert elements of the 501st and 212th about their situation without the Doctor knowing. They had new energy and the drinks and or Holovid's would have to wait.

"Do any of you know where the Domino is?" The Doctor asked.

"Shipyards, I'll type it-"

"Nope… I got it." He said.

"Wait, how did you?"

"Time Lords are Telepathic, don't worry I didn't look at anything personal and I could tell you get angry easily and seem like a brash and hotheaded person." The Doctor said without giving it a thought.

"What? Hey!" Anakin said and glared at Obi-Wan and Oswin who were chuckling and Ahsoka who was laughing.

"Alright Republic Shipyards here we come. Hold on!" Jenny said and pulled the lever.

Unlike the previous flights, this one was way bumpy and everyone had to hold on to something. It felt like the TARDIS would break apart at any second and gave Obi-Wan bad memories.

 _"_ _I thought Anakin's flying was suicidal but I guess this is much worse."_ Obi-Wan thought.

After another minute the shaking stopped which signaled they had landed.

"I got this." The doctor said.

He straightened his Bowtie and walked out.

After an encounter with the guards they found out the Domino was saturated with Teleportation Energy after the Cybermen teleported on the ship and the Doctor managed to find out where they had teleported.

The Doctor went back to the Temple to drop off the three Jedi and went on his way to the Cybermen ship or ships. While in flight Clara had the time to think about Oswin and how they looked alike and it was odd how she looked like herself when she was 13. It took her a minute to realize who she was and she went to ask the Doctor, who was flying the TARDIS.

"So was Oswin… one of my echoes?" Clara asked.

The Doctor stiffened, signaled Jenny to take over the controls and looked at Clara with sad eyes.

"Yes she is and we both know what's going to happen to her." He said glumly.

"But she can't die saving you; I mean she's only 13. There's still a chance of her living I mean I was scattered across the Universe and there has to be a lot of… well me's out there who lived their lives without dying for you."

The Doctor gave Clara a hug and said," You could be right, there is a possibility of that. I just hope we don't see here as often so we don't have to test the theory out."

"I hope so. So when are we going to be there?"

"About 30 seconds sis, Ahsoka, you ready?" Jenny asked.

"I fought in a lot of battles with the 501st; I can take care of these tin can… human things." Ahsoka said and clipped her Lightsabers to her belt.

"What are those?" The Doctor asked.

"My Lightsabers or how you say it, Plasma Swords."

"I don't do weapons Ahsoka, that's one of my rules." He said sternly.

"I built these myself and won't give them up and what rules?" She asked.

The TARDIS stopped but it lurched a little which signaled they were there.

"I'll tell you later. Now, Jenny and I will make our entrance while you two stay behind us."

They two in question nodded while Ahsoka grumbled something that the Doctor didn't catch.

The Doctor straitened his Bowtie while Jenny checked if her Sonic was in her holster.

All of them walked out with Cybermen surrounding them with their weapons raised. The Doctor looked around and saw that he was in the bridge of a Cyber Ship and telling by the way it looked and how some of them had black visors with the poor person's brain showing he was on the main.

Ahsoka felt through the Force the emotionless being before her and winced. She felt pity and anger at all of these things and cringed when she saw the leader and saw part of his or her's brain through the glass.

"How I enjoy this." Jenny said with a smile.

"You will surrender and be upgraded, failure to comply will get you deleted." One said in his/hers monotone voice.

"Oh come now is that anyway of treating guests? Always with the guns, I mean you should know who I am by now and what I am capable of, you do know right?" The Doctor said with a mocking voice.

"Yes we do Doctor, but we have you surrounded and no way of escaping for we have a lock for unauthorized teleportation. Today you, your insignificant child and Companions will be upgraded and turned into one of us with the TARDIS under our disposal." The leader said.

"We're going to have decline on the offer but one question, why are you here and what have you done to the crew of the Domino and why are you here?" Jenny asked.

"That question is irrelevant."

"Nope, that's not an answer… come now we're your prisoner and we're about to be converted might as well. Now, what do you got planned and what happened to the crew of the Domino?" Jenny said more forcibly while walking around.

"Are they really going to let us-"Ahsoka tried to whisper but Clara poked her arm.

"Sshh. Let' em speak." Clara whispered.

The leader stayed silent for a moment and then said," Most of them up been converted while some in the process of being converted. We are part of the 4th Cyber-fleet, composed of 20 ships. After teleporting we were stranded here and decided to start converting new worlds."

"Good we're talking, now, how did you get here?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift, we found a way to Reverse Engineer after a fight with the Daleks with us victorious."

"Alright but answer this, did you know you are surrounded?" Jenny asked with confidence.

"Riiigght, you are surrounded and with my command you'll be destroyed." The Doctor said with a smug grin.

"Illogical, scanners show you are alone."

"That's what you think; I'll order the ships to fire upon you if you don't release the remaining crew members." He said.

"You will not, records show you will not endanger innocent lives with the feelings compassion and self preservation, all of which are a weakness you have shown all of which will be removed once you become one of us."

"Now hold on a second!" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka let us-"

"Sorry Doc I need to get this off my chest. Cybermen, what you are doing is wrong and you know it because deep down you are human, who feel emotions and one is guilt and regret for what you are doing. Emotions make us who we are and the only way to do that is stop your programming and remove you chips. I know you immediately die from the shock but you can hold on and remain sane. What do you say?"

"Could've said it better myself." The Doctor said impressed.

"I'm definitely going to like her." Jenny added.

"You are irrelevant, prepare for Maximum Deletion, any final words?" the Leader said.

The Doctor brought out a beeping device from his pocket, threw it in the air, caught it and said," Oh yes. What I have here is a tracking beacon left by my good Jedi friends. Found it on my console and when it beeps like this the home recipient is close by."

As he finished 4 Republic Battleships exited out of Hyperspace, many Star Fighters, including 3 Jedi ships exited out and started battling the fleet.

"Oh lookie here my backup I was telling you about. Jenny."

"Right Dad." She said and they both soniced the control's to the ship with it shorting out.

 _(In the Resolute)_

In the Resolute, Admiral Wullf Yularen was watching the battle between his ships and what the General Skywalker called Cybermen when a clone officer ran to him.

"What is it soldier?" He asked.

"Sir the crew of the Domino, they came out of nowhere and are in the hanger. I think that Doctor person the Generals told us about did it."

"Good, alert the Generals and tell all ships to fire upon all enemy ships at Maximum, also, have all available Medical Personnel treat the Domino's remaining personel."

"Yes Admiral."

 _(In Space)_

"Copy, Anakin the Doctor and his crew did it." Obi-Wan said.

"I gotcha Obi-Wan, all fighters, focus all fire on the ships and or fighters. We can't let any of these things kept online." Anakin said with confirmation from all of the pilots.

"Oswin, how are you doing?"

"Just peachy Master, Broadside and Oddball have my back."

 _(Back on the Cyber-ship)_

"What is the meaning of this?" the Leader asked.

"Oh you know we turned off and destroyed the lock for the teleports, fried the chips of the remaining crew members, sent them away safely. Also, don't mess with the TARDIS Crew." Jenny said smugly.

"Delete. Delete." Every Cybermen said but some were thrown to the ground when the ship shook

"That's our cue, let's go!"

All of them ran into the TARDIS and immediately took off. The Doctor and Jenny were running around the console, while Ahsoka and Clara held on for dear life.

"Hey Doc! You have stabilizers on her?!"

"Yes but they are called blue boring-ers."

"That's not even a word!"

"Yes it is!"

Before they could get into an argument Jenny rolled her eyes and said," I'll do it!" She said and used the Stabilizers which stopped the rocking and shaking.

Clara took deep breath and said," Thank you Jenny."

"Don't mention it sis."

"We've landed." The Doctor announced.

"Just hold on… says here we're on a ship."

They soon heard a pounding at the door and then heard," Whoever's in there open up and bring your hands up in the name of the Galactic Republic." A gruff voice said.

"I think we're on a Republic Ship." Ahsoka said.

After the battle what was left of the Cyber-Fleet was all destroyed. Everyone reported that everything was taken care of and no enemy ships had escaped. They Doctor was busy summing up everything to the Jedi Council and Chancellor Palpatine about what happened with everyone else by his side.

"I hacked into the Cyber-frame and deleted all records of your coordinates and anywhere near Coruscant so they won't come back but they might find this area in the future." He said.

"Good, so no traces what-so-ever of these Cybermen?" Master Windu asked.

"The Debris is still in space but we can't take an chances of anything salvageable so the Doctor suggested he take what is left into a nearby sun." Obi-Wan said.

"Troubling these Cybermen were, anymore issues or enemies you have, Doctor?" Master Yoda asked.

"I do but I'm certain none of them know about this section of the universe Jenny and I made sure of that."

"Who knows what these things would have done if they sided with the Separatists, the Republic has you gratitude, Doctor." Chancellor Palpatine said warmly.

Jenny was trying not to show her annoyance or hatred, mainly because she or maybe Clara new Palpatine's true nature but she wasn't sure if telling the Jedi would cause a Paradox or stop a fixed point and cause something bad to happen. She would have to ask The Doctor later.

"Don't mention it Palpy, all in a good days work." The Doctor said absent-mindedly.

The Jedi and ex-Jedi raised their eyebrows while Palpatine had a annoyed/ offended look, Clara cleared her voice and the Doctor got the message.

"Eh, sorry." He said.

"It… quite alright, I hope to see you and your friends again and to you too Miss Tano. Also no hard feelings about the trial?"

"None what so ever you're Excellency." Ahsoka said and bowed.

Palpatine smiled and his image went off leaving Yoda and Mace as the last holograms.

"After all of this is taken care of, Obi-Wan, we request you head back to Coruscant, we have a council meeting later.

"Very well. I'll leave as soon as I can." He said.

"May the Force be with all of you." Master Yoda said their holograms disappeared.

The Doctor clapped his hands and said," Well, Jenny and I be taking care of the debris outside, Clara, Ahsoka, you want to come?"

"Think I'll stick around, look around, Ahsoka you know this ship you want to come?" Clara asked.

"Uh, sure… you can come with me." She said hesitantly and they both left.

"Anakin, I know you want to talk to her." Obi-Wan said.

"What gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically.

"Believe me Skywalker, you should talk to her, I've had plenty of experience talking to people and I know when they are upset." The Doctor said with a faraway look.

"And what percentage were they female?"

"Uh… quite a lot actually, mostly Companions… long story for another time. If you'll excuse me I'll be cleaning. Come along Jen." He said and power walked to the TARDIS.

Both Jedi gave Jenny a confused look and she blushed.

"Like he said, long story… I'll be with him and we'll be back later." She said and left.

"I'm not going to ask, I'll go talk to Ahsoka." Anakin said, not wanting to think about the conversation.

"Control your feelings."

"I think what has been happening today I think we need to take some leave." Anakin said and left.

Ahsoka and Clara were walking down the hallway and would wave at clone's who would pass by and they would notice that they would look at them.

"So, they never met a woman before." Clara said and they both chuckled.

"No, they probably surprised to see me, I was well known in the 501st, considering I was their Commander but I was easy to get along with."

"So, about what happened, can you trust yourself and or anyone?"

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"I watched the movies and TV Shows with Artie and Angie… is it ok to discuss that?"

"No it's fine, still trying to wrap my head around that. Is there anything else?"

"Well, it's a popular franchise, so you can guess they make toys, write about you and other… things."

Ahsoka cringed and said," Do I even want to know?"

"Nope."

"About your previous question… I guess I'm gradually starting to come to terms with it all… I know what they thought they were doing right but it wasn't. It was really a tough decision and I regretted it a little bit but chose the path I'm on right now.

"Believe me, everyone will go through what you had to in a way, it's all part of growing up, I mean did you have a normal childhood?"

"I didn't, I'm 17 and was part of an Order for all of my life while part of it was stuck fighting in a war and then framed for something I didn't do."

"True."

"Ahsoka."

They stopped and looked behind them and saw Anakin who was walking towards them and had a look.

"I'll leave you to talk to him. Where is the mess hall because I'm starving."

"Keep walking straight, make a left and if you hear talking then you're there."

"Thanks." Clara said.

She looked at Anakin, winked at him and left.

Ahsoka looked with an amused grin when she saw her former Master face, bright red.

"Wow, never thought I see the day that the great Anakin Skywalker blush before, are you feeling alright?"

"Very funny look… we need to talk." Anakin said hesitantly.

"Right… if you're planning asking me back into the Order I'm going to have decline, I'm ok with everything right now."

"I know… not a day goes by that I missed you by my side, after what I happened I always forgot you weren't there and the Council had a lot of guilt and I felt like they deserved it but Padme acted strangely for awhile and it wasn't till you explained where you were I was surprised."

"Yeah, I never went over to her apartment but she always went to mine, I mean you probably would have sensed my Force Signature."

"True I would have, so what did you guys talk about?"

"For starters, I know." Ahsoka said.

"Know what?" Anakin said a little nervous.

"Don't play dumb Skyguy, I promised her I wouldn't tell, although I probably should have realized it by how close you guys are, I'm surprised Obi-Wan didn't figure it out."

"I'm not worried, so what are your plans now? Travel with that Doctor guy. I don't trust him." Anakin said skeptical.

"I do, what I could tell by being with him for a short time, he means well and cares a lot. But he seems to be feeling guilty about something and he has lived a long time. I'm going to try and found out more when I can."

"Well be safe, when I searched him through he Force he had a lot of emotions. People like that are unstable, hope to see you around." He said and started walking away.

"You know you can travel with us when you're on leave."

"I'll consider it snips." He said and walked away.

* * *

Ahsoka's quiet apartment was soon filled with the materialization of the TARDIS. Ahsoka walked out first and saw she was in the right home and checked the time on her holo-calender and saw she was home at the right time. Clara had told her how The Doctor would mess up and she told her he returned a companion home 12 months instead of 12 hours.

"Well Doc, you got the landing right, thanks."

The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS and said," Told ya I would… with Jenny's help that is."

Jenny walked out of the TARDIS and said," Don't mention it, it's just my brilliance that did it."

"And your dad's ego finally rubbed off, I see." Clara said with a smirk while leaning on the TARDIS and got a mock glare from the two people in question.

"So, where are you guys heading off to now?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're going to Barcelona, a planet that has dogs with no noses. Ahh… always funny that joke." He said.

"Sounds wizard." Ahsoka said nonchalantly.

The Doctor, who didn't know what that meant, also realized that Ahsoka would want to come and start traveling as well. He didn't want have another life in his hands. He almost lost Jenny and Clara at his grave. But, the side of him of asking her took over and he knew there was no turning back. He looked at Jenny who silently nodded.

"You can come with us if you want?" He asked the question that would change someone's life.

"Wait what?" Ahsoka asked shocked.

"You can travel with us Soka, all of time and space." Clara said with a smile.

Ahsoka ran up to the Doctor and hugged him but stopped. She took a couple of steps back, bowed and said," Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor was taken aback and said," Don't worry about the formalities, unless we have to show respect somewhere that we need to in order to live… forget that last. Welcome aboard and here's your key."

He fished a TARDIS key out of his pocket and tossed it to Ahsoka and she caught it. And she looked at it in awe.

"So, when do we leave?" Ahsoka asked with a smile.

"Any _time_ you want." He said and chuckled while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Let's go then." Ahsoka said and ran into the TARDIS with Clara following her.

"C'mon dad those dogs aren't going to be scratched and petted by themselves." Jenny said with a smile and ran in as well.

The Doctor ran in as well and got to work at the console with Jenny. They punched in the last coordinate and pulled the lever while yelling.

"Geronimo!"

"Allons-y!"

The Time Rotor went to work with the Console lighting up Ahsoka and Clara looked up in awe with big smiles on their faces that rivaled Jenny and the Doctor's.

 _"This is where the fun begins."_ Ahsoka thought.

* * *

 **And that's it for that arc, which I'm calling 'The Cyber Kidnappings'. Only problem I don't know how to name the chapters so they can show on the next button on my fanfic. Next update coming soon and will be trip down memory lane. Also I know some of you thought I would kill off Oswin but I'll keep her and have something planned for her at a later date.**

 **Hoped you liked it and please check out my new story called, Amy Pond: The 12** **th** **Doctor.**


	7. Angels of Cardiff (1)

**Next chapter is up! Sorry for earlier and the long wait. I had school work and the year is coming to a close, to make it up with you I'm bringing in everyone's favorite Immortal and an old enemy of the Doctor! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has given me advice.**

 **I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood Characters all are owned by BBC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

Ahsoka, Jenny and the Doctor were running, running away from some locals who were ticked off. She was glad she had kept her boots, which she was used to running, jumping with.

After coming aboard on the TARDIS, Ahsoka decided to change her wardrobe. She still had her boots, brown skinny cargo pants, a black shirt, a brown leather Jacket that went to her midsection, fingerless gloves and had her TARDIS Key around her neck.

It had started out as a normal day, Ahsoka had been part of the TARDIS crew for about 3 weeks and she quickly knew the dynamics of it all and how The Doctor and Jenny worked. He was hard to figure out because one moment he was an open book, a child in a man's body, very intelligent and wise, while the next, nothing. He would become distant on some things, get angry when something or someone was harmed, how he didn't follow orders of any kind it reminded her of Anakin a little but the Doctor lacked Anakin's 'Social Graces' and the whole 'action-first-diplomacy-and-talking-last'.

It was because he had always calculated, take things into consideration, and other things because he had told her he had regenerated enough to know things and learn from mistakes.

Most of the time.

While Jenny was in full spirits, energetic, had Military Skills, she had found out how Jenny was a clone of the Doctor but he recognized her as his daughter, she had taken a bullet for him and she died but was revived somehow, traveled by herself for about 10 years before finding him again. She also found out the Doctor lost her by only 2 weeks while it was years for Jenny.

She looked up to her dad and was as smart as him and Ahsoka had seen how she was praised highly by him. It sorta made her wish she had known her parents, but she didn't know what had happened to them after her time at The Temple.

While today, they took a trip to a planet, unknown to them. And they quickly found out the locals were easily offended if their King was as well. The Doctor was the one to do that accidentally because he didn't know shaking one's hand was an insult and everyone instead bowed or turn their heads clockwise, Ahsoka tried to reason with him, she thanked Padme and Obi-wan for that, but had to disarm the guards after the King didn't listen to her and ordered their execution right on the spot.

They had swords and so did Ahsoka, she had convinced The Doctor to let her bring her Lightsabers on travels, even though he was wasn't fond of using weapons at all and she had to promise him not to kill, maim, detach limbs, unless they weren't Organic but can only use them to disarm or use and she quote 'Magical Force Abilities' to knock someone out.

After disarming them they ran out of the building and continued when a loudspeaker came on, saying to capture the insulters and to eat their entrails, she didn't want to know what the last part meant so they kept running and she had to thank the TARDIS later for translating everything when they go to a new world.

"Having fun Soka?" Jenny asked with a mad smile like the Doctor's.

"Well it's an interesting experience to say the least." She said with a smirk.

A couple of guards blocked their path and Ahsoka Forced Pushed them to the walls and kept on running.

"Oh come on I could have beat them up in 10 seconds flat." Jenny whined.

"Have to be quicker than that." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"TARDIS at 12 o'clock." The Doctor said.

Ahsoka snapped her fingers and the doors automatically opened. Before they could run in, Ahsoka felt something hit her in the back of her head and fell. She fell and saw a guard with a Rifle and was aiming at her.

Ahsoka was too dazed to do anything but she saw at the corner of her eye the Doctor and Jenny having their hands raised with 3 other guards.

A shot was fired but Ahsoka was fine. She blinked and she was ok while the guard dropped dead. She looked at where The Doctor and Jenny were and she saw Jenny was beating up the guards with someone else while The Doctor ran to her.

"Ahsoka?! Are you alright?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

Ahsoka got up and said," Just fine Doc. Been through worst."

The Doctor looked behind her and she did the same and her eyes widened. A large crowd of people were coming and she felt The Doctor hand with him saying," Run."

She didn't have to be told twice and ran off with him as fast as she can. She saw that Jenny and the other guy were done beating up the guards, but were now too busy making out to notice anything.

The Doctor groaned and said," Jenny, Jack stop and let's go!" He said and broke them apart.

They all ran into the TARDIS, closed and locked the door. Jenny was checking Ahsoka's head and saw the man; Jack helping The Doctor put the TARDIS in flight and soon heard the sound of her Materialize into the Vortex. During that, Ahsoka felt something through the Force and was surrounding Jack. He had some sort of power in a way that she couldn't explain and would have to ask later.

"Your fine Ahsoka, no concussion." Jenny said.

"I knew my girl can take care of people." Jack said and gave her a smile.

Jenny blushed and said," Thanks babe, also I want you to meet Ahsoka."

Jack shook Ahsoka's hand with a smile and said," Captain Jack Harkness at your service."

Ahsoka blushed with her Lekku changing color and said," Ahsoka Tano how do you know the Doctor and Jenny?"

"Known the Doc since his 9th self, which he had these big satellite ear's (Oi!) and Jenny since we fought the Daleks on earth, and we've been dating since after busting some Ice Warriors after they tried to detonate a bomb in a volcano to create some heat." Jack said with smirk.

"Which brings me to my next question. Why are you here?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to see your daughter Doc and we have a crisis back on earth." He said and gave Jenny a flirtatious smile which made Jenny shiver.

"What's the problem?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure, Gwen picked up some teleportation signatures from the rift, we didn't find anything until we picked up strange anomalies all over Cardiff where reports of missing people are, we thought it had something to do with the Rift again but we don't know for sure and we need you to crack the code and find out what's going."

"Oooo, love a good mystery, alright you peaked my interest Jack let's head to Cardiff then." The Doctor said and set the coordinates.

"So how did you meet Jen and The Doc?" Jack asked.

"They crashed on my roof of my Apartment, offered me a trip, fought some Cybermen and now I travel with them."

"That old story eh? Should've known, I met the Doc and another Companion of his during the London Blitz during World War 2."

"I have no idea what that is." Ahsoka said.

"Right… do I know you from somewhere? I used to say this lot but I'm genuinely asking." Jack said.

"Pretty sure the Star Wars franchise. Turns out on earth I'm a fictional character." Ahsoka deadpanned.

"Really? Well, Jenny, the Doc and Clara did go to an alternate dimension to find all of their travels are a fictional show."

"Don't want to hear it." Jenny said and walked to the Console.

"I don't need to use the Force to know that something bothered here about that trip. What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

Jack looked at Jenny who gave him a nod.

"Well, turned out the Actress, Georgia, who played Jenny, was married to the Doc's 10th incarnation's actor David, and funny thing is that the actor who played the Doc's 5th incarnation is her dad in real life."

"Well… that's interesting."

"Yeah and she told me she saw her them kiss and found out they have a couple of kids."

"Well I heard and seen things that can't be explained, but I've heard of alternate universes but never been to one." Ahsoka said and shrugged.

"Got to say though, Matt was a nice guy and outfit he had was cool. And we have arrived in Cardiff." The Doctor said.

"Ahsoka, we're going to be going around the city, so put up the filter."

"The what?" Jack asked.

Ahsoka smiled and pressed the button on her bracelet and the whirring and flash came.

Jack uncovered his eyes and his widened and said," Hey Doc, where's Ahsoka and why is a Teenage version of Martha here?"

Jenny kissed Jack on the check and said," Perception Filter, fools everyone into thinking Ahsoka is human."

"I think it's pretty wizard and I always wanted to know what I would look like and who's Martha?"

"Oh right, your template is one of our friends and a old companion Martha Jones or Smith we have pictures of everyone who has been on the TARDIS and we picked her, hacked into her records and found her Junior Photo from High School." The Doctor said.

"Does she know?" Ahsoka said with a rasied eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You know I could tell your lying."

 _"_ _Oooo, burn."_ Jenny telepathically told the Doctor.

The Doctor scowled at her and she stuck her tongue at him.

"Fine, next time we see her we'll tell her, let's go see Gwen and Ianto." The Doctor said and opened the doors.

"Oh yeah, Martha and Mickey are here too Doc." Jack said with wolfish grin.

Ahsoka smirked and said," You purposely left that out?"

Jack smirked, shrugged and said," I was going to tell him but after I saw and heard what he did, I didn't have the heart."

Jenny smiled and said," Wait until he gets slapped, he says it all started with Rose's mum and now it's some kind of curse for him."

"Who's Rose?"

"One of the Doc's closets companions and a good friend. We'll explain later." Jack said and walked out of the TARDIS.

"Touchy subject for my dad as well." Jenny said and they walked out.

Ahsoka had to make a mental note about asking Jenny or Jack later. When she walked out she saw the Doctor talking to two people who she guessed was Martha and Mickey. Two other people were working on computers who she guessed were Gwen and Ianto.

Mickey smirked at something and looked at her direction and she almost laughed when she saw his expression. His eyes widened and she could tell he mouthed Martha's name and had a confused look.

She walked to them and saw that Martha noticed too and had an unreadable expression while The Doctor shifted uncomfortably.

Ahsoka walked up to them, held out her hand and did her best accent and said," Hello Martha I'm you and The Doctor here took me out of my Time stream."

Martha mouth was open and she looked at the Doctor and her expression turned mad.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" Martha asked a weirdly calm voice.

The Doctor gulped and said," Nothing, she's just kidding right Ahsoka?"

"I don't know what he's talking about. One moment I was home and the next I'm in this weird Space ship saying we need to meet my future self." Ahsoka said feigning innocence.

She saw in the corner of her eye that Jenny and Jack were trying hard not to laugh but she saw Jenny wiping a tear from her eye.

Ahsoka smirked at the Doctor, looked at Martha and Mickey and said," Just kidding, real name is Ahsoka Tano, been traveling with The Doctor and I'm just using a Perception Filter with the template being you in High School."

"You hacked into my records?" Martha asked angry.

"W-well it was that or she would stick out like a Silurian at Ski Resort on Snoypoint 3. Also it's a long story for how we met and you know the drill." The Doctor explained.

Martha rolled her eyes and said," Fine, next time ask and I will slap you if you don't. Got that?"

"Yep." The Doctor muttered.

"It's scary how women always keep him line." Mickey muttered.

"Thank you Mick but let's move to the problem at hand. Gwen, what do you have?" The Doctor asked while looking over her shoulder.

"Nothin yet today, but for the past week or so people have been disappearing with that an anomaly would occur of sorts we thought it was the rift but it wasn't."

"Hey Doc, do you think it could be Cybermen again?" Ahsoka asked which gained everyone looking at her.

"You fought the Cybermen?" Mickey asked intrigued.

"Yeah but not the normal way I would do it but The Doctor and Jenny basically taunted and used their own advantages. Also some friends of mine helped as well." Ahsoka said.

"Good suggesting Ahsoka but they aren't I'm pretty sure Gwen here or UNIT would have picked up something like a ship in orbit."

"Uh huh." She said.

"What else did you pick up? Any shifts, sound of a weapon of sorts?"

"Nothing, all I picked up some temporal displacement. Only out of the ordinary were opened doors that were either forced open or were let in."

"There are a lot of species that can do stuff that like that and have the tech to do it. What do you think dad?" Jenny said.

"Hard to tell, we need to head to one of the houses to check, plus you didn't check the nooks, crannies, surrounding the area and find the tinniest of detail out of place." The Doctor said.

"Well excuse us for not being thorough." Gwen muttered and went back to work.

"Don't mind her, let's go Doc, the nearest house is about 5 blocks from here and have a team there as well." Jack said.

As they were leaving the lights flickered on and off for a second and stopped.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"Whole city been having a blip on power lately, nothing to worry about and we have backup generator's just in case. Let's go."

* * *

 _Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp._

The sounds of the TARDIS blasted through the quiet empty streets of Georgement Street. The local police had left and Torchwood had taken over. There were about 6 Torchwood members there and they all went outside to check out what it was.

The TARDIS materialized fully and Jack came out first in case something happened and everyone relaxed with the member of the TARDIS came out as well.

"Doctor, this is Katy McPharland, John Piper, Elizabeth Duval, Noel Duncan, Jamie Kingston and William Patrick's, Torchwood members." Jack said **[AN: See what I did with the names?]**

Katy had a look of awe on her face and said," You're The Doctor?"

The Doctor straightened his Bowtie and said with a smirk," Last time I checked, yes."

Katy came up and started shaking his hand and said excitedly," I'm a huge fan! I heard all about you from Jack and the Databanks from Torchwood and from UNIT. You're brilliant and fantastic!"

"Right thanks, so, who's in charge and who do I ask to get me something to write."

"William Patrick's Doctor, Captain Jack placed me in charge and Katy, stand down and give him some space." Patrick's said with a commanding voice.

"Sure thing Will, sorry Doctor." Katy said sheepishly.

"Not a problem, I have a way with the ladies." The Doctor said and straightened his jacket.

He failed to notice everyone giving him a sarcastic eye roll.

"So, what is the situation and what have you found?" He asked.

"The Police are no longer acting on this and we've got the entire block sealed out so no one would get in. And we found some strange reading's all of the house Doctor, will all of you come inside." Patrick's said and they all walked inside.

Ahsoka felt like she was being watched and looked around. She then decided to go outside to take a look

"Hey Doc, I'm going to take a look outside." She said.

"All right, but don't go to far." He said.

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to do what she was going to do.

 _"_ _You're clueless when it comes to women dad, except for River."_ Jenny jokingly said telepathically about his previous remark with Katy.

 _"_ _Keep that up and you'll go to bed tonight without supper."_ The Doctor joked back.

 _"_ _Once we finish I'm going on a date with Jack."_ She said.

 _"_ _Fine."_

"Alright Doctor, what do you have?" Patrick's asked.

The Doctor and Jenny took out their Sonics and started scanning the area while the other's watched.

Ahsoka was looking around the street; the Force was telling her that some sort of presence was nearby and multiple signatures were present. She closed her eyes and focused. She could tell it had some kind of hunger of a predator state to it and the signatures had a sense of loneliness, cold with no emotion.

It felt like a Sith or Cybermen but different. She decided to walk back and tell everyone what she had found and she knew that whatever was nearby probably had something to do with the disappearances.

What she didn't notice was the stone Gargoyles and Angels on the roofs of some buildings and also a church with the Gargoyles snarling while the Angels looked like they were weeping.

* * *

 **Let's see if you guys can guess what's going on. The part of Ahsoka looking like Martha was an after thought and I will stick with it. Again, really sorry for the long wait, School problems and other story ideas.**


	8. Angels of Cardiff (2)

**Who saw the reveal for the new Doctor Who Companion? I saw and I hope Pearl Mackie does a good job on the show and she seems interesting enough and I still can't believe we have to wait until early 2017 for the new season. I miss Jenna as Clara but it was her choice to leave.**

 **Another chapter is up. A took me a couple of hours to think of this one.**

 **Also to chocolate15chip, hang in there.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

Everyone was looking around when Ahsoka came into the house, it still surprised her how this planet didn't have the tech like Coruscant but these people haven't traveled past their moon yet and have been invaded multiple times. She had also found it interesting how there were multiple Countries with different ethnicities and backgrounds but also found it stupid how they always declared war on one another and she thought they should use that time to come together and be at peace.

The Doctor had told her how they can't interfere with any events that were deemed a fixed point but he also told her how he had helped set some in motion. He called it, watching history come together and be born, in which she found it made sense.

She found out early on that The Doctor was wise like Master Yoda and brought a sense of knowledge to this whole thing.

She still didn't notice the statues, nor that they were moving and getting closer to the building, but she still felt the presence of someone or something moving closer to where everyone was at.

"Hey Doc, I think I may have found something." Ahsoka said.

"What did you find?"

"Used the Force and seemed to find whoever did this may be around here, I sensed something along the lines of predatory hunger, no feelings and it's nearby somewhere." She said and shuttered.

"That's troubling, now let's see what's…" The Doctor said, looked up from where he was at and he had a look of horror.

"Dad, what wrong?" Jenny asked and looked at the direction and her eyes widened as well. "Ahsoka turn around, and don't blink."

"Huh?" She said and turned around and nearly screamed but she took out her Lightsabers and activated them.

In front of her were 3 statues, two had vicious looks that would give Grevious a run for his credits and a small stone animal of sorts that was being held by a stone leash and had the same facial expression as the others and it was emitting a small growling noise. Also she could feel the predatory hunger emitting from them and the coldness and she internally shuttered.

"Whatever you do, don't blink, don't turn away and keep your eyes on it or else your dead." The Doctor instructed to everyone.

"Thank you Doctor but that's not helping." Martha said in a frightened voice.

"There just stone statues Doctor nothing wrong there." Ahsoka turned her head and said.

"Ahsoka don't!" The Doctor yelled.

Ahsoka felt the movement and soon moved out of the way and sliced the Angel into pieces and took a defensive stance but somehow deactivated her Perception Filter. She looked at the other statues and saw the other humanoid statue had a horrified look on its face while the animal had a look of anger and it looked like it was snarling.

Everyone looked on in shock but the one's who didn't know what Ahsoka was or what she looked more shocked about what Ahsoka looked like.

"Well, that was new." Elizabeth said.

"Everyone outside and into the TARDIS now! Don't take your eyes off of them." The Doctor ordered.

"Ahsoka and I will lead Doc." Jack said and went out.

"Jack, be careful." Jenny said concerned.

"What do you see out there?" Jamie asked.

"I see a total of 6 out here. Ahsoka what do you see?" Jack asked while not taking eyes off the Angels.

"I sense nothing else, I see the same as you."

"We're coming out now! Tell us where they are!" Jenny said.

"2 are down here with us, 2 others are perched on the building next to us, one is on a wall and another is on a roof of a building above the TARDIS." Ahsoka said.

"And they look seriously pissed off." Jack added.

"Alright everyone out now and don't take your eyes off of them, do not blink and head to the TARDIS." Martha said.

"Brings back memories huh Martha Jones?" The Doctor said.

"It's Smith Doctor, and it's not the fondest of memories." She said.

Everyone got out and walked to the TARDIS with Jamie the last.

"Why can't we shoot them? If there stone they will break apart." John said.

"Won't work, they will only get angrier." Jenny said.

"Care to explain what these things are Doc?" Ahsoka asked.

"Later, when we're in the TARDIS."

Ahsoka snapped his fingers to open the doors and ushered everyone inside and then she closed the door.

Everyone was breathing a sigh of relief and The Doctor was about to set the coordinates for Torchwood HQ when the TARDIS lurched back and forth bringing everyone to the ground.

"What's happing?!" Elizabeth asked.

"Their trying to get in and it looks like they are not happy!" Jenny said and propped herself up to the Console.

"I wonder why?!" Mickey said sarcastically but got a slap in the back of the head from Martha.

"Ahsoka! Use the Force to move the Lever!" The Doctor said.

"I need concentration and focus to do that and now's not the best time!"

"I got an idea! When the shifting stops go!" Jamie yelled and headed to the doors.

"Jamie don't! We'll find another way!" Jack yelled.

"It's been an honor serving in Torchwood Captain and a bigger honor to meet you Doctor. And Katy, take care and be brave!" He yelled.

"Jamie no!" Katy yelled, she was about to run after him but was held back by Jack.

He got to the doors, did a salute and ran out the doors when he opened them and closed them as fast he could. The shaking stopped and they heard a scream, everyone was shocked and speechless but Jack got them out of it.

"Punch it Doc!" Jack yelled.

"Back to Torchwood HQ! Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled and pulled the switch.

 _Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp._

* * *

Everything was quiet in the Torchwood Hub with Gwen and Ianto typing on their computers and checking for any anomalies, until The TARDIS materialized into the room. Gwen and Ianto looked up and went to stand in front of her to see what the others had found. The doors opened and everyone had a look of sorrow, anger and disbelief. Ianto and Gwen exchanged worried looks but were also confused and sorta on edge about the female alien and why no one was saying anything about her.

Ianto looked at everyone and noticed someone was missing and was also looking at Ahsoka with a little fear and confusion.

"Who's that?" He asked, looking at Ahsoka.

'That's what Ahsoka looks like. Doc used a Perception Filter so no one would panic." Jack muttered.

"Ok, but where's Jamie?" Gwen asked.

"Jamie's... dead." Katy said with tears in her eyes and was being held by John.

"And he just started working here for only a month." Ianto muttered while rubbing his face.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"The Weeping Angels, that's what happened." The Doctor said with a whisper and sat down on a couch with Jenny sitting next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault, if I didn't kill that thing then we wouldn't be in this mess and Jamie would be alive." Ahsoka said with guilt while leaning on the TARDIS.

The TARDIS sent soothing hums into her head and she said thanks in her head.

Martha gave her a sympathetic look put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said," No it wasn't, they would have come after us anyway if you didn't. None of this was your fault."

"Thanks Martha." Ahsoka said with a small smile.

"Yeah and sorry for earlier but, do you have another pair of those things?" Mickey asked about Ahsoka's Lightsabers and got glares from everyone.

"Right sorry."

"Same here Ahsoka, I'm pretty sure no one blames you." The Doctor said.

Ahsoka looked up and saw everyone was giving her a silent nod, which she managed to smile a little bit.

"So what were those thing's Doctor?" John asked in a Scottish accent.

"Weeping Angels, oldest and loneliest being's in the Universe. Quantum Locked and could only move when they are not seen."

"They feed on any type of energy imaginable, Time Energy, electricity but their main dish is our time. Which means with one touch they can send you into the past and live out your days in a new timeline… while they feast on the days you could've spent. The only Psychopaths that are in some way merciful but I never seen those Gargoyle's." Jenny said.

"Could've said it better myself Jen." The Doctor said and gave her a sad smile. "But there best defense mechanism is also their downfall, if they look at each other then they stay frozen forever. Also the Gargoyle's may be their version of bloodhounds or guard dogs but I've never seen them before."

"Well, we now know what came out of the rift but now we need to know what they want." Ianto said.

"Well they came from the Rift and they are always hungry so they have an all-you-can-eat-buffet here because of the population and any plant that gives off power." Jenny said.

"What's this Rift you guys keep on talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"A wormhole, a time rift located here Cardiff, anything can pass through and come here, matter, radiation, organic, inorganic thing's." Jack said.

"But that also means the Rift is also an endless supply of energy so they will get stronger by the minute se we need to act fast." Jenny said with a serious look.

"So these Weeping Angels came through the Rift and now we know why so how can we defeat them?" Noel said.

"Doctor, we can make them see themselves like we did when we got stuck in 1969 and had to rely on Sally Sparrow. Or draw them out somewhere and send them off somewhere, minus us getting stuck in a different time period." Martha suggested.

"Good plan and we'll also need to find a way to lure them to an exact location because we don't how many there are. Let's get to work." The Doctor said and clapped his hands.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8, I think may have made this chapter short but I'll try to make the them longer. The heroics from Jamie will be remembered and I also have a question. After this arc I was thinking doing a chapter on Day of the Doctor or Battle of Coruscant. What do you guys think?**


	9. Angels of Cardiff (3)

**Last part of the arc and to be honest… I've not seen an episode of Torchwood. Only clips and read the character bio's on the wiki for the show or Wikipedia. Please don't hate me for that and next arc will be a whopper. Also how many of you think they should bring back Jenny in series 10 next year?**

 **I don't own any especially Doctor Who or Torchwood, BBC owns it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The plan was simple, as simple as a Doctor plan could get but was tweaked by Jenny and Ahsoka. After scanning the entire city they found 20 Weeping Angels signatures and they all massed around a Power Station that was close to the Rift, which provided an abundant supply of food for the Angels.

The plan was to have three teams, one as a decoy while the other would set up the trap for the Angels. But if trouble aroused then they would use Vortex Manipulator's, courtesy of Jack, and frowned upon by The Doctor, to get away from the Angel's and their hounds of Stone **[AN: In all honesty, as I was writing this I came up with that name on the dot and stuck with it.].**

The team that set up the trap in a warehouse that was close by was to open the Rift one way by messing with its Polarity and send them back without any mishaps.

While the third stayed in The Hub to monitor everything and direct everyone.

They decoy team consisted of: Ahsoka, William, Katy and Martha, Jack and Noel.

The trap team was: The Doctor, Jenny and John.

While the team who was monitoring everything was: Gwen, Elizabeth, Mickey and Ianto.

* * *

The Doctor, Jenny and John were working on a device that would send the Angel's back into the rift and would also prevent them from coming back.

"And there, everything is in working order." Jenny said.

"We have our little doo-dad working now. Ahsoka, how you guys doing?" The Doctor said.

"Just doing fine Doc, but saying that word to describe the device that would help us doesn't bring our spirits up." Ahsoka said.

"Well that his way of speaking, or Doctor talk." Martha said.

The Decoy team were searching some buildings near the power station that were likely hiding places for Psychopathic Statues.

"Alright Gwen, we're heading to the location you sent us, where are the Angels?" Jack said.

"There should be about 3 near you, do you have some of the Time energy from the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, we got it." Katy said and held a container of Time Energy from the TARDIS.

"K, we'll need updates, out."

Ahsoka calmed and closed her eyes, she could sense everyone stopping and pulled through the Force to find the Angels, their hunger was still there, she could sense the energy from them and how they have a power of sorts; maybe it was their ability to send people back through time.

She shifted through everyone's feelings as well, Katy's was of sadness, excitement and fear and that got her attention. She seemed to be close to Jamie and would have to ask her about that.

"What do you got?" Noel asked.

"Their nearby alright, and Katy I need to talk to you for a second."

"Make it quick Soka, we'll be around the bend." Jack said and the others left.

"Will do Captain. So what did you want to talk about?" Katy asked.

Ahsoka took a breath and said," So is it ok if I ask the relationship between you and Jamie?"

Katy's face fell a little and she looked at a locket she had around her neck and said," Just friends, know each other since the Academy, we were in the Cardiff Police together and were partners. Good friends and we didn't think about dating. Gwen came to us when we stumbled upon something alien and we were recruited into Torchwood."

"I know how losing someone feels, but I know you probably know this from the TV me. But we have to let it go and move on but we must remember how they wanted us."

"True… wait, what do you mean on the tele?"

"Tell you later, let's-"

"We found them!" Martha terrified voiced yelled.

Ahsoka turned her head to see everyone walking back slowly and not taking their eyes off of something. She sensed through the Force and found a mass of signatures that matched The Weeping Angels but instead of 3 the total amount of 20 was there.

"I think we got the whole pack." Ahsoka said and gulped.

Katy used her earpiece and said," Uh Doctor… h-how much of the TARDIS Time Energy did you use."

"Uuhh… just about 3 grams worth, well the TARDIS is unlimited supply of energy they could feast on so any amount will make them hungry. How many do you count?"

"About 16 of them Doctor and 4 of those Gargoyles." Noel said with a frightened voice

"What do they like?" Jenny asked.

"Which one's?" William asked.

"The Gargoyle's, do they look like anything of what they look like on balcony's of Deity worship building's?" The Doctor said.

"They do Doctor, and they seem to emit a small growl, I thought they were Quantum Locked Doctor?"

"Well, there new to me and there might be different versions of Angels out there, let's hope these are the only one's we're going to have to deal with." The Doctor said gravely.

The lights started flicking and everyone noticed that the Angels were coming closer and had snarling faces, with pointed teeth, hands out with claws.

"Hey Doc, the lights are flickering and their coming closer." Jack said.

"Their taking the energy from the building. You need to get out of there now!" The Doctor yelled and made everyone cringe from the noise.

"Quite right… well I faced Death Watch, worms that could take control of people and animate the dead, all powerful Force wielding Gods. But this almost takes the case." Ahsoka said.

"Guy's, you need to go back the way you came, take a left, then go straight. That's where everyone else is set up." Mickey relayed from The Hub.

"Gotcha Mick, everyone keep moving backwards and don't blink." Jack said.

"It's getting harder by the minute." Katy said fearfully.

"I got an idea but, you all need to run." Noel said.

"We're not leaving you behind." Ahsoka said.

"I know, but I have this." He said and brought out a Grenade.

"Bloody hell." Martha muttered.

"20 second delay when I pull the pin. When I throw we run."

Noel pulled the pin and cooked it for 10 seconds and threw it at the Angels and everyone ran. Ahsoka heard a screeching sound then an explosion. She felt through the Force again and felt a wave of anger come from the Angels and they were starting to follow.

"Everyone turn!" She said and they did.

"I got another one." Noel said.

"Team 2 what was that?" Jenny asked.

"Grenade detonation, nothing serious. Although, Doctor probably won't like this." Martha said.

"Your right I don't, next time, and I can't believe I'm saying this use the Vortex Manipulator's." The Doctor responded disapprovingly.

"Right then… keep moving everyone-"

William didn't finish because the lights went out and when it came back everyone gasped. Noel was trying in vain to get out of a grip of a Weeping Angel and it was holding him by the neck. The Angel had a devilish smile like it was taunting them and waited for someone to act.

"Duncan, remain calm, we'll help you." Jack said reassuringly.

"Doctor. We have a problem." William said.

"What is it?"

"The lights went out and now one of the Angels has its hand around Duncan's throat."

"… There's nothing we can do." The Doctor said with sorrow.

"What?! Doctor, we can't let him die! What. Can. We. Do." William asked frantically.

"He's telling the truth." Ahsoka said with the same tone as The Doctor.

"It's alright, I had a good run and worked for Torchwood for a year and it's been the best and you guys gotta run." He said.

"Vortex Manipulator's guys go stay strong Dunc!" Jack said and teleported out.

"If you things can hear we have the TARDIS and its unlimited power. Bye." Ahsoka said.

Everyone else teleported out. The Angels soon snapped Noel's neck and he went limp and they then proceeded to follow everyone else.

Ahsoka wondered what the Time Vortex looked like and The Doctor mentioned it a couple of times. He had also told her how every Time Lord had to look at it for some kind of initiation during one of The Doctor opening up's.

The Vortex was amazing and full of color. At first I was cloudy with lightning and thunder going off until it changed into a mixture of red orange and black maelstrom and it soon ended and she felt sick a little with her vision blurry.

She felt a pair of hands and she was sat down. Her vision cleared and saw she was that everyone was with The Doctor.

She noticed Katy was dry heaving with Jenny and Martha besides her, Jack was stretching and cracking his bones, the person who helped her was The Doctor and he looked at her with concern.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Vortex Manipulator's are a risky business and it's not kind for someone who has never used it. How's Katy?"

"Uuhhh, I'll be fine Doctor. I never used one before but I'll be fine."

"Good now, we will be not losing anyone else now. Mickey where are the Angels now?"

"They're not moving yet. I suggest you get that machine ready."

"Yeah I know." The Doctor muttered.

Everyone heard a beeping sound and it was coming from Jack's Manipulator.

"What's that sound?" Martha asked.

"My communicator function… Captain Jack Harkness."

"Doctor, you and everyone else are only delaying the inevitable." A familiar voice said.

"Noel? We thought you were dead." Jack said surprised.

"It's not him isn't it Angel?" The Doctor said.

"That is correct Doctor, the Angels are planning to bring more of their kind to Cardiff and feast on the energy of the city and the Rift." 'Noel' said.

"Yeah that not going to happen, why don't you go to a museum or out in the open and stay there." Jenny butted in.

A screech came from the other side and it went to static with everyone quiet.

"Wait, if Noel was dead how was he able to talk?" John asked intrigued.

"Angels are able to communicate through the victims that they kill by snapping their necks and reanimating their bodies so they can posses and speak. I have witnessed it before. C'mon let's get this in order." The Doctor said.

The light's started flickering and everyone froze. They all knew who was coming and it wasn't Santa Claus. **[Sorry I was trying to think of someone or something else so I stuck with Saint Nick.]**

"Jenny, John let's get this thing working! Everyone else stay and don't blink when they come." The Doctor ordered.

Ahsoka ignited her Lightsabers and took a defensive stance and felt through the Force to find the Angels but The Doctor told her that she wouldn't need them.

"You don't need those. Trust me."

"If you say so." She responded back.

She deactivated them and waited for the Angels to come. Banging coming from the doors soon started and it reminded her of a horror movie she had watched with Jenny once be she forgot what the title was.

She looked at Jenny and The Doctor who gave her a reassuring look and she relaxed.

All of this was pretty fun and saw how Clara enjoyed this and wished she had come with them. This reminded her of instances during her Jedi days when everything become fast paced and she had to get out by fighting, she had Anakin to thank to most of it. But she would also had to do it peacefully, she had Padme and Obi-Wan to thank.

She got out of her thoughts when a door slammed opened and looked in that direction and saw an Angel stuck snarling with a Gargoyle by it's side.

"They're coming in Doc what's the time frame?!" Jack said

"30 more seconds!" He said with his Sonic in his hand.

More banging and then a crash. Another was behind a broken window and the light started to flicker again.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled.

"And got it!" He yelled and pressed a button.

A big whirring sound went off and a big flash of light went off and everyone shielded their eyes. After a second everything was quiet, Ahsoka blinked and looked around, she didn't see any of the Angels and sensed through the Force that they were gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

After the shock everyone got back to Torchwood and everyone gave a round of applause to The Doctor, Jenny and everyone else.

"So those Angels are gone then, yeah?" Ianto asked.

"Yep, all taken care of." The Doctor said.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Mickey asked.

"Oh we'll get Clara and go someplace else. If any of you want to come on a onetime trip now's the time." Jenny said.

"Why not. Been awhile since we spent some time together Jen." Jack said with a smile and wink.

"Anyone besides Jack?" The Doctor said.

"C'mon Doc really?" Jack said in mock sadness.

"I guess… just this once." Martha said with a shrug.

"Same here." Mickey said.

"And me." Katy said with a smile.

The other members of Torchwood said no and Jack left William in charge. Everyone soon got in and they went off back to London.

* * *

Clara was waiting for The Doctor to arrive, it was Wednesday, their weekly travel time and she always wondered how an alien who can travel through time still be late. She guessed she had to thank his bad driving.

After another minute she heard the familiar sounds of the TARDIS.

 _Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp._

She smiled and headed outside, the door opened and Jenny came out with a smile.

"Ready to come aboard sis?" She said excitedly.

"Sure am." She said with a smile.

"Good because we brought to others along for the ride. Let's go!"

Clara went inside and saw Jack, Martha and Mickey had come with someone else she soon found out was a member of Torchwood.

Clara snapped her fingers and the TARDIS doors closed.

The Doctor smiled and said," Everyone's here now, let's get this show on the road!"

He pulled the switch and the TARDIS materialized into the Vortex.

* * *

 **That's the end for this arc and I need to make something clear just in case. I know Noel had a Vortex Manipulator as well but since he was in the grasp of a Weeping Angel then it would have gone with him. Just wanted to make that clear just in case.**

 **Also, next arc will be exciting and it will be big!**


	10. Battle of Coruscant Prologue

**Alright here it is! This is a prologue to the arc and I finished today on May 4** **th** **!**

 **May the 4** **th** **be with you all and enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Somewhere in Separatist controlled space an Armada of Cruisers, Destroyers, Transports and other Separatists Navy Ships were stationed, waiting for orders. On the Flagship, _Invisible Hand_ , Count Dooku and General Grievous were having a meeting with Darth Sidious and someone else.

"Has the plans for The Invasion of Coruscant been completed?" Sidious asked.

"Yes my Master, all our ships are accounted for and everything is in place. We are just waiting on our reinforcements from our allies." Dooku said and looked at a hologram of another person or in his case, an abomination.

"Patience, my children will come and support your squabble. We have kept our end of the bargain while you did as well." Said the person who's voice sounded half man and half robotic.

The man was in a upgraded Wheelchair, a blue eye was in the middle of his forehead with both of his original eyes closed shut. He looked disfigured and old with Sidious, Dooku and Grevious not giving him any sympathy but looks of disgust and mistrust.

"A squabble this isn't Davros, we will win this battle and bring the Republic and the Jedi to their knees. You better bring those Daleks of yours or else." Grievous said and coughed.

"Enough. In order for this plan to work is that full cooperation will be met, do I make my myself clear." Sidious said darkly.

"We wait for your command Master; our hyperspace jump with the secret lanes you have provided will bring us to Coruscant in a matter if hours. But this Doctor person, what if he shows up?" Dooku asked.

"The stories I have heard from Skywalker and Davros are efficient enough, he is a force that should not to be taken likely. A trouble to our plans and he will be dealt with. Am I clear Lord Tyranus?"

"Crystal my Master. Grievous or myself will take care of him personally when the time comes."

"My Daleks will be at Coruscant at the same time you will." Davros said and his image went out.

"Are the plans for them ready?" Sidious asked Grevious.

"Yes my lord. After that mutant freak and his soldiers help us we will fire on all of their ships and kill him."

"Good, Davros is merely a pawn and a disfigured being in all of this and will be dealt with. I await for your arrival." He said and his image left.

A blue and tanned Tactical Droid came into the room and said," Lord Dooku, we have confirmation on the Invasion. When do you wish to leave?" It said.

"Have all ships leave immediately and tell all units to be ready when we enter the system."

"Yes my lord." It said and left.

"And what shall I do Count?" Grevious asked.

"Go back to the bridge and alert me when we enter the system. The Republic will fall and the Dark Side will prevail." Dooku said and gazed out the window.

"Very well." He said and walked out while coughing.

Dooku gazed into the darkness of space. He felt something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. He wasn't sure if his Master felt but he did and knew that the Separatists had to act quickly.

Ships started leaving for hyperspace with his ship leaving soon after. He gazed out into the vastness of light speed for a few moments and then proceeded to head to his chambers to mediate.

* * *

Davros ended the call and growled a little.

 _"Those inferior pests won't be able to rule anything once my Daleks have blasted them into nothing."_ He bitterly thought.

He contemplated on the matter at hand. A whole new part of the universe that was previously untouched but now would feel the unstoppable wrath of Davros and his Dalek children. Oh the new species he could turn into slaves and soon experiment on so he can turn them into new versions of Dalek's. An added bonus they could take care of The Doctor and his pests once and for all.

The Supreme Dalek, who was in the room with him, came out of the shadows and said.

"ALL FORCES ARE READY CREATOR. WE ARE READY TO EXTERMINATE ANY RESISTANCE AND COMMENCE THE DESTRUCTION OF THE REPUBLIC AND THE SEPARATIST'S." It said.

"Good, prepare for departure Supreme."

AS YOU COMMAND CREATOR. DALEKS REIGN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEK'S!" It yelled.

"DALEK'S REIGN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEK'S! DALEK'S REIGN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEK'S!" Yelled the thousand's of other Daleks in the command ship and other ships.

All ships in the Dalek fleet soon went into the vortex on route with the Separatists. Both not knowing how the day would go and how both sides will betray the others but would also find a certain Time Lord ready to defend against them.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon. I have interesting plans for this one and it involves Jenny a little but I won't tell.**


	11. Battle of Coruscant (1)

**Next chapter is here! More OC stuff and a little bit of action.**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The TARDIS was flying through the vortex onto its next destination. The Doctor and Jenny were checking the controls with everyone else lounging around the Console Room.

"So I'm still new to this, if this is a Time Machine then how come it's taking so long to get to our destination?" Katy asked.

"Multiple reasons, but sometimes we can't think of a place and stay in the Vortex to think." Jenny said.

"Why can't we visit where Ahsoka is from? I mean Star Wars, still can't believe that was real." Mickey said.

"Yeah I guess it is cool, although Jen and Doc here won't let me watch any of it." Ahsoka said.

"Spoilers Ahsoka, you don't want to see your future and cause a Paradox that could rip reality or the this Universe apart." The Doctor said.

"Right, and I wouldn't mind going for a visit. I could show you all around."

"Perfect setting coordinates now." The Doctor beamed.

The halls of the Jedi Temple were silent as usual. Masters, Knights, Padawan's and Younglings were minding their own business. Master Windu was busy talking to a Member of The Council and they heard a sound that was familiar to him.

 _Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp._

"What is that noise?" Master Aayla Secura said.

"Don't worry Master Secura. It's a friend." Mace said plainly.

Everyone else was looking around, trying to figure out the source of the sound and soon saw something materialize in the hall out of thin air and took a form of a blue box.

Temple Guards soon converged to the spot but were stopped by Windu.

"Stand down, they are friendly." He said.

The door opened and The Doctor looked out and smiled.

"Ah back in the famous Jedi Temple yet again and I hope under better circumstances. And yes, Master Mace Windu as well. How are you old friend." He said and walked to him and shook his hand.

"Uh, just fine Doctor, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just visiting the planet and playing tourist. Mickey and Ahsoka suggested it. Everyone, you can come out now!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, the Temple isn't a tourist destination and would you be so kind to take this somewhere else?" Mace said sternly.

"Don't worry we will be out of your… way unless something needs my attention."

"Nothing right now Doctor, but thank you, but we will ask if you are needed." Mace said.

"Alright, Ahsoka, take us where outside is and show around the city that is close to this place." The Doctor said.

"Actually dad, Jack and I will be walking around taking in the scenery of the Temple." Jenny said.

"Fine, Jack watch her." The Doctor said.

"I know the drill Doc. I will." He winked and they left.

"Martha, Mickey I'm assuming as well?"

"Yep. See you later boss."

"Clara, Katy, Ahsoka?"

"We're staying with you Doctor. And yes I'll give you a tour." Ahsoka said.

"Good then, M.W you send a message through my Psychic Paper if there's trouble. Let's go." He said and took off.

Windu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You were right about his many emotions. He holds them well." Master Secura said.

"True, but he can change in an instant, never sensed that much anger before." He said and internally shuttered.

"Your right, but there is a lot of good in him."

Ahsoka, The Doctor, Clara and Katy walked around the Temple, Ahsoka knew others were looking at her and some of the younger crowd was talking about her. But she made her own decision of not coming back to the Temple and even if she did decided to go back then she wouldn't have met The Doctor and the others.

"So where is the library anyway? I want to read some the history about the Republic." Katy said.

"Probably in the Public Library, you'll find the history of the Jedi in the Temple. Plus busts of fallen Jedi who had left the Order for their own reasons." Ahsoka said.

"I'm guessing you're probably in there as well?" The Doctor said.

"I hope not." She muttered.

"I still can't believe this is all real… wait, Ahsoka, do you what's going to happen in the future?" Katy asked the last part with sadness.

"No why?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing Ahsoka." The Doctor said and gave a look at Katy.

Jenny had shown him the Star Wars Movies and even though he became a fan and called it cool, he had to tread carefully on what information to reveal, he knew all of it was a fixed point in time but he wasn't sure if it still applied to this version but he wasn't going test it out. So he, Jenny and Clara agreed not to show her the future ones but the ones that went up to when she had left the Temple.

 _"_ _Egotistical mad man."_ She thought.

"You know, we should have brought Artie with us, he would've had a blast." Clara said.

"Last time we had him and his sister with us they nearly turned into Cybermen Clara and who knows what trouble he could get himself into if we brought him." The Doctor pointed out.

"Says the man who could easily get himself and others into trouble on a daily basis?" Clara countered with a knowing look.

"Jack has said you're a magnet for trouble, the same goes for UNIT." Katy said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at them but was internally smiling.

"So how did you become a Police Officer to a Torchwood member?" Ahsoka asked Katy.

"In my spare time I always love to use my Telescope to look at the stars and I was planning on going to back to college to get my Degree in Astrology until Jamie and I stumbled on a Slitheen, it almost killed us until Jack came along and knocked it out and found his ship and sent it packing. After that we were asked to join Torchwood, I was assigned to be Field Agent and on the side learned from the Databanks about Astrology and Space life."

"You fancy touring the star's then?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, I would love to travel with you Doctor but I want to stay on earth and get more field work and then I may… if that's alright with you?"

"Not a problem." The Doctor said with a fond smile.

"You know there's a Terrace that has a great view of the city, I always went there when I wanted to clear my mind or watch the sunset. You want to see?" Ahsoka asked.

"I would love too. And I'm pretty sure my daughter and Jack will be there as well." The Doctor asked and they started walking.

Along the way Ahsoka felt something was off in the Temple, nothing bad but a nagging force that she was not used to or an itch that she couldn't get rid of. She noticed two Padawan aged teens next to a pillar and were talking. The girl was giggling about something the boy had said and made Ahsoka raise a facial marking.

She soon saw Master Luminara Unduli walk by and she smiled a little.

"Master Unduli." Ahsoka said.

She looked at Ahsoka, smiled warmly and said," Ahsoka, very nice to see you. Not trying to sound mean but why are you here and who are these people?"

"Just visiting Master, these are my friend I've been traveling with, The Doctor, Clara Oswald and Katy McPharland."

"Your name is just The Doctor?"

"Yes and I do have a real name but I can't say." The Doctor said.

"Well Doctor you have made quite an impression in the Order."

"How so?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well word spread though out the Temple that a man yelled at some of the Council and we all felt the emotions around it a couple of weeks ago. A couple of days after that The Council had a meeting and they allowed emotions into the code. So if you had sensed something young one then that was it."

Ahsoka was taken by surprise, the code hadn't been changed in centuries and The Doctor had somehow convinced the Council to change The Order.

"Wow… that's quite something and thank you, also… how are you holding up about Barris?"

"I forgive her for her actions and have visited her. She does not regret what she does and I was happy she didn't get sentenced to death." She said.

"I forgiven her as well. I better get moving as well, bye." Ahsoka said.

"The same to you." Unduli said and walked off.

"So who was this Barris anyway?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Ahsoka said.

"Aright." The Doctor said and shrugged.

After a few more minutes, they soon found the Terrace and looked out into the city. Ahsoka leaned on the edge and felt a wave of calm. She saw everything happening will all the Speeders flying everywhere and the sounds of the capital, she hadn't been back on Coruscant in a couple of weeks.

"So the planet is a Ecumenopolis." The Doctor stated.

"Yep, covers the entire planet and goes deep underground."

"And I'm guessing, the deeper you go the more bad it gets?" Clara asked.

"You have no idea." She muttered.

"So does anything exciting happen around here? I'm bored." Katy said and sighed.

"This is a Temple and it does remain quiet. We'll tour the city when we find the others." Ahsoka said.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile in Space)_

Grand Admiral Reya Kay-Raz was busy in thought while looking at the deepness of space, with some Republic Warships returning from the Outer Rim or heading towards, and her Fleet of 25 Republic ships in orbit around Coruscant on her Flagship, _The Fearless_ , which was the Fleet that protected Coruscant. She was one of the few women who had achieved the Rank in the GAR Military, unless you're a female Jedi but she had no ill will towards them, she had a deep respect for them.

What she was thinking was of actually thinking of asking the Commandant or High Admiral of the Navy to see if they could send her to the Outer Rim to actually fight against the Separatist's, or better yet ask her dad, Admiral Wulff Yularen, to see what he could do. He was under the command of one the most famous Jedi Generals around, The Hero with No Fear, Anakin Skywalker.

Skywalker seemed like a great man and she also had a little crush on him but he was taken by a Senator from Naboo and remembered the Headlines it caused when they revealed they were married.

Last she heard from her dad, was he was somewhere in the Outer Rim near Christophsis or Saleucami.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a Clone Radar Technician.

"Admiral, we have something on scans and we thought you should check it out."

She merely nodded and they both went to a Terminal to see what the issue was and she said, "Ok, what do we have soldier?"

"A whole lot of signatures heading our way, could be debris or something faulty in the system."

"Hmm… have you ran a system's check?"

"Yes m'am, but it still comes back the same."

"Admiral. Whatever it is it's coming in fast." Someone yelled.

"Raise all shields and power up the Cannons." She said with a bad feeling in her gut.

Her feeling was right and second later, a couple dozen Separatist Warships jumped out of Hyperspace and immediately started to fire on the Fleet and soon sent Fighters out.

Some enemy fire hit the ship and Key-Raz nearly fell from the jolt but kept herself up. Her adrenaline levels kicked in and she immediately started barking order.

"Set General Quarters now!"

A trooper nodded, pressed a button on a terminal and said, "General Quarters! General Quarters! All personnel, man your battle stations! This is not a drill!" **[1]**

"Launch all Fighters, fire everything we got and send out a Distress signal to all friendly ships in range and tell them to come home! We will not lose!" She ordered.

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled.

"May the Force be with us." She muttered.

* * *

 _(Back at the Temple)_

A loud booming noise shattered everywhere and everyone ducked. Ahsoka looked up and saw in total fear, large amounts of Separatist Fighters flying in the sky and had started firing upon everything, with bombs, lasers and watching helpless with fighters shooting down Speeders in a fiery ball of flames.

"Oh Kriffing Stang." Ahsoka muttered.

"Everyone inside now!" The Doctor ordered.

The Halls of the Temple were full of life with Masters, Knights, Padawan's and Younglings running around and trying to figure out what was going on with some barking orders.

Ahsoka's heart was beating rapidly and soon saw a couple of Troopers running towards them.

"Trooper! What's happening?!"

"Seppies have launched an attack on the Capital! We've been ordered to guard the entrance in case of an Attack!" He said and ran off with the others.

"Dad!"

The Doctor looked and saw Jenny running up to him and gave him a hug. He noticed Jack, Mickey and Martha coming as well and they had Blasters.

"We were at the entrance, and I could've have sworn I saw a fighter come straight at us!"

"Don't worry Jen The Republic will take care of this and some help from me." He said reassuringly." And also, why do you all have weapons?" The Doctor asked disapprovingly.

"Don't worry Doc, I know how you feel about Weapons but the things we're fighting against are machines. Here McPharland, we grabbed this for you." Jack said and tossed a blaster to Katy.

"Kinda heavier than a M9 or M4 but it'll do." She said.

"Doctor, Ahsoka!" Someone yelled.

Everyone looked and at Master Plo who was running with a couple of Troopers behind him.

"We need you in the War Room, we're receiving a transmission and it might be of your expertise."

"Right then, come along everyone." The Doctor said and they all followed Master Plo.

A couple of other Jedi were stationed with other Troopers in the War Room, reading everything going on in space and coming up with plans.

"Commander Wolffe, play the transmission now."

"Yes General." He said and pushed a button.

The next sound that came made everyone who knew what was saying that made their blood run cold.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The voice said on a loop.

"No, no it can't be. They can't be here." The Doctor muttered in fear.

"Dad. Please tell me I'm hearing things." Jenny shakily said and The Doctor held her and kissed her head.

"Doctor. We're in trouble." Jack said.

"Thank you Captain I know."

"Doctor, what or who is saying that?" Master Plo asked.

The Doctor looked at everyone in the room with a grave face and muttered a word that held so much emotion.

"Daleks."

* * *

 _(In Space)_

"Admiral! More enemy ships have just arrived and The Cutter has inflicted Heavy Damage!"

"Sir! We just received word from the 5th Expeditionary Force! They will be arriving at any moment!"

"Data! What's the eta of the 501st?"

"We just received word they will be coming in soon Sir. Also we got unknown ships entering the battle."

"Kriff… Trooper! Tell Lieutenant Sato to abandon ship and tell him that order came from me. Someone get me a message with all ship Commanding officers. Captain Spear, you're up front and give out orders when I do!"

"Yes sir!"

She jogged to the other part of the platform, she cleared a strand of her brown hair and waited. Other ship commanders soon came on screen and they got right to business.

"Alright Gentlemen and Ladies what is our situation?"

A Rodian Officer spoke up and said," Separatist forces have now launched Landing crafts for the surface of the planet. I have two transports who are now dropping troops and weaponry as we speak."

"Good, has anyone seen those unknown?"

A Clone Officer spoke up but soon had to hold on due to an unknown force," Some kind of weird ships, they're too for fast for our Cannon's we're-"

The picture soon dissolved. Key-Raz looked out a window and saw a ship blow up and took out a Separatist ship as well. She saw ships that were shaped like Saucers and saw weird Fighters that seemed to hold some kind of pilot that were shaped funny.

She took a deep breath and continued on.

* * *

 **That's the end. I added a new OC and provided some backstory for Katy and also made the decision to change the Jedi Code. More interesting next chapter and will have more Daleks and action.**

 **[1] General Quarters means to man your battle stations when a Naval Ship is about to enter combat.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Battle of Coruscant (2)

**Just a heads up I will be jumping to different characters and OC's for this arc to make it more realistic and what I said about Jenny earlier, it's going to happen in this chapter and it's surprising.**

 **I did a little research on the Battle of Coruscant and I decided to change something about it but will keep some key thing's in it. Also considering this is an AU, I might bring some character back.**

 **Alright here you go and I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Everyone in the War Room was silent and the ones who were Force Sensitive felt the emotions of the newcomers, mainly, fear, disbelief and also anger. Ahsoka didn't know what a Dalek was but they sounded bad so she had to be worried as well.

But the way they heard the word and say their names it was a different level of bad.

Everyone exchanged looks with Master Secura saying," Doctor, what is this thing called a Dalek?"

"A race full hate, made and bred for war and the entire destruction of life that they find impure and not them. One of my oldest enemy's." The Doctor said bitterly.

"So, they are like the Sith?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, nothing like them, they make the Sith seem like schoolyard bullies compared to them. They were created by a crazed scientist named Davros and he experimented on his own people to create the Daleks, who have no emotion's except for hate, and end the war on his planet. After awhile he decided to do Universal Domination and my dad has been fighting them since then."

"Huh, so would a good blaster take them out?" Clone Trooper Sinker asked.

"Possibly, it all depends on what kind of weaponry you have. I suggest heavy weapons and explosives." Jenny said.

"We will alert everyone of this but what do they look like?" Wolffe asked.

Jenny got out her Sonic Screwdriver and pressed a button and a Hologram of a Dalek come up and the troopers in the room all chuckled.

"What the heck is that thing? It looks like an Astromech droid." Boost said.

"Oh look a plunger, what's it going to do stick us to death?" A trooper named Bunker said and chuckled.

"You call that bad? It has no weapons, only the plunger and a whisk thing. Pathetic." Wolffe muttered.

"You may have to consider looks can be deceiving Commander Wolffe. What do we have to worry about with this Dalek?" Master Plo asked.

"The whisk is it's weapon, fires an energy beam that can kill someone instantly. They can hover and they are covered in armor called Dalekanium and the plunger is how they operate things and can also kill someone. But their weakness is their Eyestalk, take that out and they can't see." Jenny explained.

A beeping sound came from the Console and Commander Wolffe answered it and it showed a woman in an Admiral's grey uniform. She had brown hair in a bun, stormy Grey eyes, had a couple of freckles on the bridge of her nose and was slightly tanned.

"Admiral Key-Raz, what is the situation in space?" Master Secura asked.

 _"Things are getting 'sporty' up here, more friendly and enemy ships are arriving and so far I've lost 3 of my ships with other ships in different fleets going down as well. We took out many Separatist ships and a couple of those Saucer ones. Do you have any ideas who they are or what they are but the Pilots for those are deadly, I just found out that The Carpe Diem lost a Squadron of ARC's while they lost only 4."_

"I can explain Admiral, Daleks, beings of pure hate and bred for war and domination. If any come onto your ship then I can't believe I'm saying this but use heavy weaponry." The Doctor said.

 _"I don't know who you are civilian but if what you say is true then I will use that to our advantage."_ Key-Raz said.

"Oh I'm The Doctor and this is my Jenny and our friends." He said.

 _"I didn't remotely ask on who you are."_ She bluntly said. _"But General Plo, you should know by now that about a dozen enemy landing crafts are heading towards the surface with I assume entire platoon's of droids and armor. A couple of our fighters took down a couple but the escort made it difficult."_

"Thank you Admiral, do you have word on the 501st or 212th?"

"They will be arriving soon I hope, but our Radar technicians picked up a signal and it is Grevious's Flagship. So expect the Robo-menace to make an appearance soon."

Ahsoka internally sighed in annoyance and should have known the 'good General' would make an appearance. She just hoped the Cyborg would stay on his ship and won't come down to the surface. She wasn't she if she was up to fighting him again even she had been training.

A clone came into view and he looked on edge.

"Admiral! An enemy ship jumped out of hyperspace and is too close to us." A clone said.

"Steer the ship to port and keep moving to safe distance and if you see the engines are in range, fire all cannons on it."

"Yes sir." He said and got out of view.

"The battle in space is being taken care of and I told all ships to launch Gunships to the surface to provide more support. I'll bring more updates, out." She said and her hologram faded.

"She seems rather calm in all this and sexy." Jack said and didn't notice the eye roll from Jenny.

"She comes from a Military family, so she can handle herself." Master Plo said.

"Plo, let me and my team take care of the Daleks and we could help take care of those Seppies, I like it Seppies sound good." The Doctor said the last part off track.

The doors to the room whooshed up and a Padawan, whom Ahsoka recognized as Petro, came in out of breath and said," Some new kind… of Separatist droids… heading our way. Wait, Ahsoka?" He said as he noticed her.

"No time for reintroduction's what did they look like?" She asked.

"Bulky, have some kind of eye with 2 more appendages and I sense anger and rage in them and I could hear from the front of the temple that they keep on saying exterminate." He said and shuttered.

"Yep the Daleks, you people stay here and plan, make sure to use charts, graphs and other things you may use. Alright let's go!" The Doctor said and ran out.

"Is he always like?" Master Plo asked.

"Yes." Everyone who knew him said and they took off after him.

"Commander, you stay here. A couple of your men will go to the entrance and help defend with Commander Bly, who is also there with his men." Master Secura said.

"Yes General." Wolffe said and nodded at the others who ran out while he stayed put.

"May the Force be with us all." Master Plo said and went back to strategizing the battle.

Everyone else made it to the entrance to see the entire city in disarray with explosions, laser fire and Fighters. It brought memories of Gallifrey back to The Doctor but he put that away and Ahsoka remembered all the battles she had fought when she a Commander but focused on the task at hand.

"I've seen this battle on TV and it looked nothing like this." Mickey said.

"So where did you say you saw them?" The Doctor asked Petro.

"Coming from the steps." He said and pointed down.

The Doctor eyes widened to see 10 Daleks and 5 Battle Droids coming to where they are but he knew he could stall them while the Troopers and Jedi got into position.

"You call that a force? I've seen worse." Boost muttered.

"Just stay put and defend the Temple. Jenny and I would take care of this. Are you ready Jen?"

"Piece of cake." She said confidently but on the inside she was scared.

"Your shields are down again but don't worry, we've dealt with these Pepper Pots before and we'll be okay." The Doctor said to reassure his daughter.

"Thanks dad."

They walked down and Jenny took out her Sonic and deactivated the Droids, know the pack on the back of them served as a transmitter.

"Hello Daleks do you recognize me?" The Doctor said and narrowed his eyes.

"SCAN'S SHOW YOU ARE THE DOCTOR AND HIS OFFSPRING, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." The Yellow Dalek leader said.

"Yeah, yeah, got something else besides that like… telling us how and why you are here?"

"WE ARE IN AN ALLIANCE WITH THE SEPARATISTS, WE WILL DESTROY THE REPUBLIC!"

"Since when do you vile things team up with anyone. There has to be a reason for it?" Jenny said.

"She's right, I remember when the Cybermen did the same back at Canary Warf and spent fighting each other while I tossed you into the Void." The Doctor said and felt a pain his hearts when he thought about that day.

"IT IS PART OF A BIGGER PLAN. ONE THAT WILL DESTROY THIS NEW GALAXY AND THE OTHERS AROUND IT, A NEW DALEK EMPIRE."

"Typical. So you're planning on taking out the Republic, then betray the Separatists and then destroy this entire Galaxy and the other's around it? Just like you always do you heartless, cruel beings." Jenny spat.

"Not only that but we will stop you and the Separatists from destroying all of this. And guess who's going to do it. Me. The Oncoming Storm. And Jenny. My daughter. The Incoming Storm." The Doctor threatened.

"NOT POSSIBLE."

"And why's that?" Jenny asked.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" All of them yelled and started firing.

"Blast them!" Commander Bly yelled.

"Jenny run!" The Doctor yelled and got out of the way.

Jenny leaped after him but felt a stinging sensation in her shoulder and she screamed.

The Doctor turned around in horror to see her skeleton show and she went down and he knew the Daleks had shot her.

"No! No, no!" He yelled and went to her.

"You're going to be alright." The Doctor said with tears threatening and carried her Bridal style up the steps.

The clones had Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon's, a couple of Rifles and a couple of Launchers. They fired at the Daleks with them returning fire.

"Blast! These things are built like Super's." Bunker said.

"Just keep bringing covering fire for The Doctor." Boost said.

The Doctor got to the top and laid Jenny down away from the shooting and people were crowding around her.

"Dad… I don't want to go." Jenny said near tears.

"Doc do something!" Jack said in hysterics and got held back by Mickey and Martha.

"You'll be fine Jen… I know it. Just focus on what's going to happen next." The Doctor said, trying to sound confident.

"Just move sir, I'll take care of this." A Medic said but was stopped by Katy.

"It's that time now? Isn't Doctor?" She asked.

"It is. Jen just focus on Regenerating. Everyone back! Back!" He said.

"Jack… come here." Jenny said and Jack went to kneel beside her.

"What is it? I'm here?"

"Stay strong and I'll see you soon. I love you."

Jack smiled, kissed her and said," Love you too. Good luck Jen."

Everyone got to a safe distance and Jenny noticed her hands were starting to glow. She staggered back up through gritted teeth and stood up.

"See you guys soon. Out with the old and in with the new." She said with a wink.

"Doc. Is she going through that process you told me about?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes she is."

Everyone who never seen someone Regenerate before all jumped when Jenny shot up and her arms and head burst into fire and she screamed a little.

Her body got taller, close to the same height as Jack's and The Doctor's, her blonde hair turned brown with a little bit of gold on the ends with it frizzy and a little bit curly. She tanned a little and the energy around her started to subside until it was gone and a different person was there. **[I based Jenny's 2** **nd** **incarnation on Rachel DiPillo] [1]**

The battle with the Daleks on the stairs had stopped with 3 troopers dead, a couple went to check out if the Daleks and Droids were dead while everyone else stared in shock.

Jenny was swaying and The Doctor, Jack and Martha ran to her before she fell. She sat down while they evaluated her.

"How you feeling Jen?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh boy I didn't know Regeneration felt like that… I sound American." She said and felt her throat.

Jack chuckled and said," Good to know babe. Finally someone else who doesn't sound posh and proper."

"Oi!" The Doctor and Martha said.

"On another note, do you feel tired or having any pain?" Martha asked.

"Nope. I feel great but I do feel a sensation inside of me and it's calling to me." Jenny said and everyone shared confused glances.

Ahsoka was still confused by all this but she knew that the new person there was Jenny. But she also felt a tug in the Force and she knew Petro felt it as well. She closed her eyes and felt a presence, and it centered around Jenny. She felt something familiar and her eyes widened as soon as she knew what it was.

It couldn't be.

"Doctor, Jenny is… I don't know how but, she's Force Sensitive." Ahsoka said.

Everyone who had heard her looked at her with shocked expression's with The Doctor and Jenny spluttered words.

"What?!" The Doctor said.

"What?!" Jenny said.

"What?!" They both said. **[2]**

* * *

 _(In Hyperspace)_

Anakin was in the bridge of his ship, _The Fighter_ while Obi-Wan and Oswin were in their ship, _The Peace Maker_. They were just finishing up things on a planet when they got a distress signal from Coruscant saying that a large Fleet of Separatist Warships had invaded the Capital and they all jumped into Hyperspace to make it back before the situation go worse.

But I did notice Admiral Yularen seemed on edge, he knew that everyone was the same right now but he seemed he was thinking of something else.

He had Rex and Appo be in charge until so he could prepare some things and had to talk to Admiral Yularen anyway.

When he got into the Holoprojector room that was adjacent to the bridge he found him looking at a Holodisk and he could vaguely make out a human female.

"Ehem." He said.

Yularen quickly put away the disk, turned around and stood attention with the other clone Officers as will. Anakin looking amused with the fact that his normally by the book, stern Admiral of the 501st Fleet had made a mistake but didn't say anything on that.

"At ease everyone. We are expected to be at Coruscant at any minute now and I want everyone on high alert."

"Yes sir." They all said and got back to work when he said.

"Also Admiral a word."

"Yes sir." He said and they went to the side.

Anakin took a breath because he wasn't good at talking to people about their personal lives unless it was in a joking manner or when he was with Obi-Wan. While with Padme, which was a different story on a whole new level.

Speaking of Padme, he hoped to the Gods she was alright and in a safe location, but knowing her she would probably be in somewhere in which she got to fire a blaster and he internally sighed in frustration at that.

"I'm not normally good with this but are you okay? I saw you looking at a Holodisk earlier."

"Well, knowing Jedi can tell when you're lying, I was looking at a picture of my daughter. She's an Admiral as well and is in charge of the fleet that protects Coruscant. I'm just worried sir."

"Well… I have no experience with kids yet but I'm pretty sure if she's like you then she would be fine."

"Thank you General, that's mean a lot. Trooper what is our eta for Coruscant?"

"We coming up in 30 seconds sir."

"Make sure all batteries are ready and prepare all Fighters. Rex get everyone ready once we hit the planet." Skywalker said.

"Knowing you General you'll be in the thick of the battle." Rex said in a knowing tone.

Anakin merely smirked and saw the lights of Hyperspace fade away and saw Coruscant in view but it wasn't looking good with ships exchanging fire and fireballs and debris everywhere. A call was coming in from the Peach Maker and then showed Obi-Wan, Oswin and Commander Cody.

"I'm guessing your seeing what we're seeing?" Obi-Wan said.

"Sure is Master, lets hope we made it in time for us to join this." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan pinched his the bridge of his nose and muttered something while Oswin rolled her eyes and Cody coughed.

"I just hope everyone is alright." Oswin said worried.

"Not to worry Oz I'm pretty sure everyone alright and I'm also guessing The Doctor is there as well." Anakin said

"It's a possibility Anakin but we can't rely on him for everything." Obi-Wan said.

"Sir, all fighters have been launched and we've engaged some enemy ships and Gunships are standing by incase we are going to the surface." A Trooper said.

"Uh sir, how are we supposed to get to the planet with all of that in the way if we do?" Appo asked.

"Just need to think of a way with some Skywalker ingenuity." Anakin said and heard the groans from everyone in earshot.

* * *

 **Boom! Didn't expect that huh? More stuff on the way. It was my decision about Jenny Regenerating, considering the gap between, The Stolen Earth and somewhere near, The Day of The Doctor. I also might do flashbooks or create separate stories for this based on some episodes, once I get some Doctor Who DVD's.**

 **[1] Rachel DiPillo is an actress that plays Sarah Reese in the NBC show, Chicago Med. I thought about using: Scarlett Johansson, Bella Thorne, Daisy Ridley or Kara Killmer but I decided not to.**

 **[2] The classic 'what'.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Battle of Coruscant (3)

**Last chapter for a couple of days because I have finals and I need to study. I least I'm graduating in a couple of weeks.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The Doctor and Jenny looked at Ahsoka as if she was crazy and were about to rebuttal her when an explosion went off nearby.

"Everyone who isn't holding a Blaster or Lightsaber get inside!" A Clone guard yelled.

"Can you walk?" Martha asked.

To answer her question, Jenny got up quickly and stretched, which answered Martha's question.

"Sir! I see Clankers heading this way!" A Trooper yelled to Commander Bly.

"Everyone inside now! We'll handle this."

"Petro, get inside." Ahsoka said.

"No way, I dealt with Pirates and nearly with General Grevious. I think I can handle some stupid droids." He said confidently.

"Heh, I like the kids spunk." Boost commented.

"Fine."

"Ahsoka. Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

"Just like old times for me Doc, you guys go inside and plan. We'll handle this."

The Doctor nodded and everyone went back inside. Ahsoka looked at Petro, who nodded at her. They activated their Lightsabers and ran down the steps to take care of the Droids while the clones took positions and fired when the droids did.

 _(At the Invisible Hand)_

Dooku watched the battle from the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_ , earlier, he had Grevious take the job of 'kidnapping' Chancellor Palpatine, while he was waiting for his Master's arrival he felt something through the Force it was small but it caught his attention, it seemed someone new to the Force had made him or her known but also felt a presence that seemed to bring hope and light but also was tangled in a tiny bit of darkness.

It seemed odd and it reminded him of how Sidious had told him of Skywalker on how he could be groomed in the Dark Side because he seemed to have a little deep inside.

But he was taken out of his thoughts when a Tactical droid came.

"What is it?"

"M'lord, Grevious was successful in capturing the Chancellor, our forces have blown up part of the Republic shipyards, a force is attacking the Jedi Temple and the Senate Building. But we have also lost the element of surprise, with only 15% of our ships destroyed. Troop count is exceptional and so is our Fighters and Bombers. Should we commence the attack on the Daleks when the Chancellor is onboard?" It said in a monotone voice.

"Good, proceed when Grevious or myself give the order."

"Yes m'lord." It said and walked to check on the stations.

 _(In Davao's Command Ship)_

Davros watched on the monitor's as his Daleks marched through the planet. He found it remarkable that this Government had almost created the city to its core and found data on the history of the Republic and found it insignificant. Just another pathetic excuse for an Empire that would fall in the name of the Dalek Empire.

"CREATOR, WE HAVE SCANNED THE PLANET AND FOUND A FAMILIAR SIGNATURE." A Dalek said.

"What have you found?"

"WE HAVE FOUND TECHNOLOGY OF TIME LORD ORIGIN AND IT MATCHES A TARDIS. THE DOCTOR AND HIS PESTS ARE HERE."

Davros growled that his old enemy had arrived for who knows how long. But he should've known he would have, he has been there to destroy his accomplishments.

"Try to send a communication to him, wherever he is. Also, commence the attack on the Separatist's on my command." He said.

"I OBEY." It said and went off somewhere.

Davros went back to watching the battle and waited for the right time to strike.

 _(On the Fearless)_

Admiral Reya checked the Battle Plan sent to her from GAR Naval Command, which was good in her book and thought of how the day was going. She made a mental note to get some of that strong Corellian Whiskey she stashed in her room and drink the whole thing when this was all over. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes, the day of it all was slowly starting to creep up on her but she had a battle, ships and the planet that housed the capital to defend and she was hell bent on winning.

A Trooper brought a tray with a couple of mugs of Caf and gave her one.

"The Mess cook managed to brew some of this up and decided to give it to the people on both bridges. Here sir, first one's for you." He said.

She smiled, took it and said," Thanks, what's your name?"

The Trooper was surprised and said," CT-5678 but everyone calls me Buster sir."

"Good, Buster, what do you think of the situation at hand?"

"Just like when I found out I that Kamino was attacked, I understand how everyone can be on edge when the Capital of the Democracy we've been fighting for is under attack sir. When things seem tough, then people should rise to the challenge and take it head on."

"Your words speak the truth and you know how everything goes on. But thanks for those words and continue on what you were doing."

"Yes sir. Maybe I'll get a Medal for serving coffee to people." He said the last part as a joke and she chuckled at that and took a swig of the drink.

"Admiral, we got some uh, bad news." Another Clone came and said.

"What is it?" She said with dread.

The Trooper had a solemn face and said," Grevious was on the surface of the planet and he… managed to kidnap the Chancellor and we've got confirmation that he's taking him to his flagship."

She nearly dropped the or spat out when she heard that. She had to be hearing thing because the Chancellor was being taken to a safe location and Grevious couldn't have possibly gotten through his guards and kidnapped him. But she had heard of his accomplishments and he could be capable of doing so.

"W-what?" She said in disbelief.

"The Chancellor… has been taken." He said.

"Bantha poodoo." She muttered. "Have we received orders to get him?"

"Yes sir, Skywalker and Kenobi are going to get him while his Padawan was ordered to the Temple. Don't know why but she was needed in her hacking skills by some kind of Medical person."

"What was his or her name?"

"Some kind of Doctor."

 _(Back at the Temple)_

Jenny was flabbergasted by the news she had received, how she became Force Sensitive was a mystery to her and still didn't believe it. Her dad had told her somethings change when you Regenerate but she didn't expect to gain powers that some believed to be God like. But the Universe can still be a mystery and some things haven't been discovered so this had to count.

The Doctor whipped out his Sonic, scanned her and saw the results.

"Seems you're covered by some kind of blanket of Telepathic Energy and I don't know how but there's something alive as well. This is new to me but Regeneration was always a lottery."

"Those would be the Midi-Chlorians, Doctor, they are microscopic organisms that help us communicate with The Force." Master Plo said.

"Meh, I'll believe it when I see it and telling by the way Ahsoka and you people have explained it in a Philosophical way then I must be dealing with something on a Metaphysical level." The Doctor said and started to pace.

"Dad, you don't have to keep using logic and reason to explain things. Sometimes things aren't meant to be explained." Jenny said.

"Doctor, what are we going to do about all this?" Clara asked and slightly jumped when an explosion was heard.

"Yeah, I'm actually itching to go out and fight alongside the clones." Jack said with a smirk.

"Same here Jack, sorta reminds me when I in Pete's World and I was taking out the Cybermen." Mickey said with equal enthusiasm.

"Just stay close to the Temple. Don't even try to go to the city." The Doctor ordered.

"You're no fun Doc." Jack said.

"Meh, Clara, the answer is simple, we wait." The Doctor said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"For all of those who have faced the Daleks, you would know they would have formed an alliance with someone with the intention of backstabbing them later. Also by telling how the Separatists operate they will as well. Just a matter of time before they fire on one another. I will be the person to speed it up. Now, into the War Room so I can plan it out and hack into their communications and do how I always do it. Brilliantly!" He said and took off but stopped.

"Also Jen, test out your Psychokinetic magic powers. If you do then you need to practice using them. Get a tutor." The Doctor said and went off.

Everyone stood there for a second but Katy soon broke the silence.

"So, are you really Force Sensitive now Jenny?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. But it would be cool if I did." Jenny said with interest.

"Then you probably should test it out. I can sense you are." Master Plo said.

"General! Tano and Kentari have pushed back the droids but they said they need more help." A Trooper ran over and said.

"I'll be there in a second." He said and went to his communicator." Master Sinube are you there?"

 _"Yes I am, what is it?"_

"We have a… case that requires your attention. I am needed to defend The Temple."

" _Very well I'll be there in a few minutes; I was helping get the Younglings to a safe location. May the Force be with you_."

"To you as well." He said and stopped the conversation." If any of you want to help then come or stay here." Master Plo said and ran off.

"Well that's our cue, we'll see you guys later." Jack said with a salute to everyone and a wink to Jenny and took off with Mickey.

"Martha, you're not going?" Jenny asked.

"Nope, I actually want to see what you got." She said.

The Doctor was working with the other Military personal to help everyone defend themselves against the Daleks. He was also planning on how he would defeat them and the Separatists. The Separatists Army mainly consisted of Droids and some species as soldiers so had to stop the relay waves or find a code that they use for combat.

But if that didn't work then he would have to deactivate them and an EMP was out the question considering that would fry everything electronic on the planet and in space and that would cause mass chaos and will endanger everyone so he had to scratch that off the list. So he had to find the ship that was relaying them and send a team of sorts to destroy it.

While the Daleks, that would be harder he fought them many times and they always brought bad memories of them. But he would always humiliate them and Davros in any way he can.

"Something on your mind?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sorta Clara, but you know me I –"

He turned around to see Oswin standing behind him with a confused expression.

"Sorry Oswin, thought you were someone else and what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Skyboy and Kenobi?" He said.

Oswin giggled at the nickname and said, "I was ordered to go back to the Temple, you might need my hacking and computer skills. And I do see the resemblance between Clara and me; I have also sensed a connection between us in a way but don't know how. Care to explain?"

"Nothing to explain, just a coincidence." The Doctor shrugged, not wanting to continue.

"Yes there is, and you are traveling with Ahsoka and I'm guessing she points out you lie, like you did right now. So spill." She said with crossed arms.

The Doctor sighed and made a mental note to find a way to block them out and stop them from finding out he was lying, if it was possible, but he would always find a way.

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and said," I'll tell you later. Now we have to win this whole thing." He said with an edge and went back to the monitor.

Oswin knew now for a fact The Doctor had seen war before and had probably fought in one. She could tell by the way he looked but decided not to broach on the subject and went to work.

"So, what have you found?" She asked.

"Well, your droids have some kind of code that can corrupt them. So I have to find it and change it to either destroy them or work for us and help take out the Daleks. But do you know if they have some sort of ship that give them a Hive Mind of sorts that if the Relay System is blocked or destroyed then they would all shut down?"

"They used to, a couple of years ago, Droids under the command of Nute Gunrey blockaded Naboo and Anakin took out the ship that deactivated all of them but they scrapped that and used orders or codes that would keep them online."

"Good, has there been anyone who has hacked into the Separatist Mainframe and found anything?"

"No, not that I know of, but that doesn't mean we can't try." Oswin said with a mischievous smile.

"Ooh, I like the way you think. Do you think a droid would still have the Command Codes in it when it's offline or destroyed?"

"It's possible Doctor but we would need one."

"Not a problem. There's some deactivated Droids on the steps of The Temple and we could get one." The Doctor said.

"On it. Commander Wolffe. Do you copy?"

 _"Yes sir I do. What do you need?"_ He said over the communicator.

"I have a task for one of your men. Are you close to any deactivated droids that seem to be intact?"

 _"Uh, yes. There's some The Doctor and his daughter left behind. Would those work?"_

"Perfect. I want your or one your men to bring one to the War Room. Immediately."

 _"Yes sir. We'll have one soon, we just need to take care of Droids that are still attacking."_

"Good and please hurry. Out."

"Impressive." The Doctor said.

Oswin beamed and said," Thank you. Now let's hack into the Droids Binary network while you hack into both sides comms. That way, when either side reveals to you the other will hear and we'll have an advantage." She said and went work.

"She reminds me of Oswin back at the Dalek Asylum." The Doctor thought and went to work.

Jenny saw the Jedi Master that Master Plo asked for come with a walking stick. He soon stood in front of her and looked her up and down.

"So I take it you are what is the commotion is about child?"

"Yes sir I am. I know this may sound odd but I just became Force Sensitive or not." Jenny said uncertain.

"That's quite interesting but considering your species, anything is possible." He said.

"Wait, how did you know-"

"Ahsoka has told me and everyone else about you being a species called Time Lords. She has started to trust us again and we've learned quite a lot from her travels."

"So she also told you all about Earth?" Katy asked.

"Yes but she sworn us to secrecy. We all agreed not to tell anyone outside the order in case of the Separatists finding out from a spy."

"Makes sense, our planet has had a knack of being invaded lately." Martha said dryly.

"Then I suppose you should make a keep out sign then." Master Sinube joked. " Now, close your eyes and focus. I want you to picture the blaster one of your friends are holding and try to levitate it."

"But what if something goes wrong? If I do have Force powers then I will be untrained." Jenny feared.

"Have faith in your abilities and then you will be safe. There's no point in not trying when you haven't done it. When you get to my age then you would have done everything the Force and life as thrown at you." He said with a knowing and reassuring smile.

"Ok then." Jenny said and took a deep breath.

She sat down and did what she was instructed. She took another breath and focused on the blaster that Katy or Martha had. She felt a wave of calm and serenity with her Time Lady senses. But she got a weird feeling and a familiar signature soon came into view and she pinpointed it to somewhere in space and felt of anger, and rage.

She dug deeper until she saw the face of someone she thought long dead but was alive, clear of as day and got out her trance with a shriek and was breathing heavily.

"Jenny? What happened?" Martha asked with concern and went to her side.

"Yeah, you were levitating the Blaster I had and then it went across the room." Katy said concerned.

"I believe she had her first vision. Now what did you see young one?" Master Sinube asked.

"Sorry but I need to get to my dad. It's urgent." Jenny said and ran off.

"C'mon let's go see what's going on." Katy said and they ran after her.

 _"Thing's just keep on getting better and better."_ Clara thought sarcastically.

The Doctor and Oswin were working hard with everyone else in the War Room and he was just about to contact both the Separatists and Daleks when Jenny came into the room with a look of horror and shock.

"Jen? What's the matter?" The Doctor asked.

"I just had a vision. A bad one and I found someone we know is alive." She said.

"Whoever it is we'll have them on comms or Holoprojector. Oswin your go."

"Sure thing Doc."

"But dad."

"Jenny calm down. Now let's see who we're dealing with."

"And we're live."

"Attention everyone this is The Doctor and Jenny, whoever this is stand down or suffer the wrath of The Oncoming Storm and Incoming Storm. May ask who am I speaking to?"

The Holo-projector crackled to life and a older man with white hair, beard and had on a brown cape came into view.

"Well Doctor. I've heard much about you and I must say, you don't seem like the person described by my master and our new ally." The man said.

"Dooku." Oswin whispered.

"Well Dooku I would like to tell you the Daleks won't hold there end of the bargain and would destroy you when the time comes." The Doctor said.

"This coming from a man who destroys lives just to save only a selected few, but feels the guilt and pain of not saving the rest, Doctor." A familiar voice sneered.

The Doctor's eyes widened with recognition. And a new figure came onto the projector, who The Doctor and Jenny all too well. Jenny held her dad's hand as they both saw someone who they thought had died but, was still alive and kicking.

"Have you nothing to say or have you finally found no witty remark or clever saying?" Davros mocked.

"Davros, y-you can't be here. I last saw you on the Crucible and I thought you had perished when you didn't want my help." The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Oh but I survived as always just like my Daleks. But you won't survive for very long."


	14. Battle of Coruscant (4)

**I'm very sorry for the long wait, I had writers block on this and lost interest for a while because I had other projects, ending of school and other things. But I have the new chapter up!**

 **Also, I have a companion piece to this called, TJTS: Before the Force and it's a prequel for this.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The Doctor had his hands full. Not only was his oldest enemy still alive but his creations were wreaking havoc on a Republic that was in the middle of a Civil War with another faction. But he also knew that the Separatists or Daleks will fire on one another when the time was right and he had use that to his advantage.

"Well we always do as well and you can go on and on about how you're so clever but let's skip the part to when we kick your deformed butt." Jenny said confidently and smirked when Davros glared at her.

"There is a fire in you young one. Also I sense the Force in you amongst this battle. Untapped and ill trained but I could train you in the ways of the Force." Dooku said.

"And just what side? I know you go for the Dark Side of this spectrum. So the answer is no." Jenny said and crossed her arms.

"Unfortunate. But to you Doctor, you seem to hold a darkness within you, one that could be tapped fully if you embrace it. Tell me, have you have killed many without remorse or done it for the greater good but it comes out bad at the end?" Dooku said.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him, and said," I do save people, countless of them actually, from cities to entire planets. Yes I have killed but not out of malicious intent but as a last resort or for a different reason. I don't need to justify myself any further. Also I hate to break up this beautiful alliance but one of you will betray the other. Just do it now so I could stop the other and save this Democratic society." The Doctor said with his arms crossed.

"So be it Doctor, commence the attack. And bring in the mother ship. It's been fun but, I have a new Dalek Empire to build." Davros said and buzzed out.

"The what?" Jenny said confused and frightened.

"Commence the attack on the Daleks." Dooku said to someone off-screen and buzzed out as well.

"Mother Ship? Dad, have you ever heard of one from the Daleks?" Jenny asked.

"No, and I think we're about to find out." The Doctor said gravely.

"Doctor, we have another ship signature coming in, and it's bigger." Oswin said from a Terminal.

 _(In Space)_

A large Dalek ship, bigger than any Dalek ship anyone had ever seen came out of the Vortex. 4 cargo hatches opened up and many smaller Dalek ships and Daleks came out and engaged the Separatists and Republic ships or went down to the planet's surface. The ships started to fire upon the buildings and also firing on Republic and Separatists troops everywhere. Both sides immediately stopped firing on one another and started blasting anything Dalek related, both sides assumed they had put their differences aside for now to deal with this.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were busy flying through laser fire with Odd Ball and his Fighter Group to get to the Chancellor when all comms went haywire.

 _"All friendly ships! The is Admiral Key-Raz. Another enemy ship has entered the system and firing upon all friendly and Separatist ships! We need all ships and Fighters who are not engaged to fire upon all Dalek ships! Forget the Separatists, Out."_

"Obi-Wan, what should we do?" Anakin said.

"Continue on to the Chancellor. Odd Ball, you and the rest of your men are to now engage the Daleks, General Skywalker and I can handle this. That's an order." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes General. Good luck." Odd Ball said and left with everyone else.

"It only gets harder from here." Anakin muttered with R2 beeping his agreement.

 _(In the Invisible Hand)_

Dooku sighed in frustration on what was taking place, he and his master knew that the Daleks would betray them but didn't foresee how much more firepower they had. Grevious made a suggestion of taking some ships from some Separatist controlled areas and the Capital planet to help but it was shot down due to the possibility of Daleks invading there as well.

His Master, in his Chancellor ruse, was getting agitated, his plan to be 'kidnapped' worked but now had to deal with all this.

"What is the issue with our plans?" Dooku asked a Tactical Droid.

"M'lord, we have lost 30% of our ships, our troop count is going down due to the Daleks. Two Jedi Star fighters are heading this way. I suggest a Tactical Retreat to leave The Republic to their own demise."

"That will not be necessary, I have a plan, one that will be hard to swallow but easy enough to defeat these treacherous abominations." Darth Sidious said.

"As you wish my master. But what about the two Jedi who are coming? No doubt they are Skywalker and Kenobi."

"Continue as planned and let them come. But now, make contact with the surface."

 _(Back at the Temple)_

Ahsoka slashed her way through another droid and it went down in two parts. Jack, Mickey, Petro, Commander Bly and a trooper named 'Boomer' were beside her blasting droids or slashing droids like her. She used the Force to bring a Super to her and sliced it's arms and legs off and flung it back at some more droids and smirked in satisfaction.

So far she had taken down 25 of them; she still counted them, even though Anakin and her haven't kept score for obvious reasons. But she sorta missed taking out Battle Droids but not being in the war, her time being a Commander was over but since what has been happening today, she had to make an exception.

"Ahsoka, how many have you taken out?" Petro asked as he decapitated a droid and force flung it into 2 more.

"25, you?"

"15, but I know Master Secura would frown upon me for keeping score but I heard Master Skywalker does it."

"That he does, wait, you're the Padawan of Aayla?"

"Yes, I was chosen by her a month ago." He said proudly.

"Very good, she's a great Jedi." Ahsoka nodded.

Ahsoka heard a large booming sound and looked up, and she wished she hadn't. Dozens of Dalek ships came from space and started firing their lasers everywhere with Daleks in Hovercrafts of sorts firing as well. She internally cursed on her and everyone's luck today and it was getting dark soon. She hoped the fighting would subside a little so she can take a break.

She soon saw two Daleks hover near them and she knew they had spotted them.

"EXTERMINATE!" One yelled and fired at them.

"Two Pepper Heads at 11 o'clock!" Bly yelled.

"Take this you piece of scrap!" Boomer yelled and fired his Z-6.

"On three, we bring them down." Ahsoka said.

"I'm with you." Petro said.

"Alright… three!"

The both of them used the Force to forcibly bring down the Daleks and they both came crashing down on to the ground while they heard garbled screams from the Daleks.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Bly asked he and the others looked up.

"We regroup with Master Plo and see what we can do." Ahsoka said with determination in her eyes.

"Sorta like when the Daleks attacked earth and we were on the Crucible. But a thousand times worse." Jack sarcastically said to Mickey.

"True, but now we have an entire Army backing us up who have Generals who have Supernatural powers. Sorta the best day I had for awhile." Mickey said with a smirk.

The Doctor, paced around the room, feeling stressed and trying to come up with a plan. Sure he had dealt with kind of stuff before but this one took all the cakes and Fish Fingers and Custard, he hadn't felt like this since the Time War but he soon banished those thoughts and him so the guilt and more stress will come.

Jenny and everyone else felt the same way but the ones who lived on the planet and fought for the Republic had work to do.

Although Jenny's day seemed had been quite interesting. From taking care of Weeping Angels, visiting a planet from a Movie series she loved, helping said planet and its inhabitants from droids and long time enemies. But the most interesting was she had properly Regenerated for the first time and had gained mythical powers that she had to maintain. She hoped her dad would soon come up with a plan for all of this and fast.

The Doctor finally had a plan, even though it was sorta unethical but had no other choice until a better plan came to light.

"Oswin, try and get into contact with Dooku again. I have an idea."

Oswin nodded and said," Right just wait a second."

A minute later the Holoprojector cackled to life again and showed Dooku again and it also showed Chancellor Palpatine restrained in a chair.

 _"_ _Right, they captured him, I almost forgot."_ The Doctor thought. "Count, lovely to see you again but let's get straight to the point. The Daleks are attacking us and your fleet as well. If you heard the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' then you know we must work together for the time being."

"Also if that's alright with you Chancellor." Jenny said, without saying his name like a curse.

"I agree as well Doctor, and the Chancellor has told me too. Just this once the Separatists and Republic will work together for now in this endeavor against the Daleks."

"Good to hear, also don't worry your Excellency, you will be liberated soon." The Doctor said, even though he didn't care about whatever he did or say but had to keep up the charade because of potential timeline disruption.

"Very well, I await for you arrival." Palpatine camly said.

"I will have all droid Commanders send a message to your ships to hold a temporary… alliance." Dooku said and his image blurred out.

"You're mad brilliance is showing again Doctor." Clara said.

"Thank you Clara. I try." The Doctor said and straightened his Bowtie, but didn't catch the sarcastic eye roll from her.

"On another note, what are we going to do about the freakin giant mother ship out in space, Doctor? I've read yours and Jenny's adventures and I hadn't read anything like this." Katy said with her Welsh accent a little thick for a second.

"Believe me, something's are not archived by UNIT, especially what happened at Sleko 4, trust me, you don't want to know." The Doctor said and shuttered.

"I second that." Jenny muttered.

"What happened?" Oswin asked.

"Best to leave it alone, I was there as well." Clara said and shuttered.

"Back on topic. I need to make a call to the entire fleet. Oswin, and you there, what's your name?"

"Jedi Knight Marcel Krez, Doctor."

"Alright Krez and Oswin, get me communication with all friendly ships in orbit.

"Doctor… that's not a good idea, GAR Command would need to communicate with everyone to mobilize everyone." Oswin argued.

"I've done this before. Now hail them Mrs. Wren."

"I'm not married but fine." She reluctantly said.

"We're live Doctor." Krez said.

"Good, attention all GAR ship Commanders, this is The Doctor, I'm under orders from the Chancellor himself to authorize a truce for now with the Separatists. All friendly ships are not to fire upon CIS ships because they will be helping us fight the Daleks for the time being. No butts, no talkbacks and no whining. Send all complaints to my office… once someone gets me an office. That is all and I don't promote violence so Jenny, you have anything to say?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and went to the projector and said," I don't promote violence either but kick those Pepper Pots to the curb!" She said confidently and saluted everyone, her soldier instincts kicked in and ended the call.

"I think we made our point clear dad." She said with a smile.

"Right, now we have to get on the Mother Ship or help Skyboy and Kenobi get to the Chancellor. But I prefer the first, because I can get to the control room and destroy the ship from the inside." The Doctor said.

"Can I come?" Oswin asked hopefully.

"We'll need you here to help us with the layout of the ship and where to go because I'll send you the schematics when I do. What do you think?" The Doctor said.

Oswin gave him a determined look and said," I'll make you proud Doctor, go save everyone."

Jenny grinned and said," That's the spirit. We'll keep in contact. Alright let's go everyone."


	15. Battle of Coruscant (5)

**Sorry for the long wait, I was focused on the prequel to this and I recommend you check it out and I had writers block on this one for a while. Last chapter for the Arc and next I might do a couple of filler chapters or go straight to Day of the Doctor next.**

 ** _Italic " "_ means thoughts or communication's through stuff.**

 ** _Italic ' '_ means telepathic communication.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **8/13/16: I've decided to make this the last chapter. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this, but I'm making a second part for this that will be up soon. I also realize the ending for this chapter is a little, boringer (see what I did there?) so I'll fix it in due time.**

 **Thanks to everyone for all the support for this and the next story in this universe will be up soon.**

 **-Thunderstrike16**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The Doctor ordered everyone, minus himself and Jenny to stay at the Temple while they planned to go to the Mother Ships alone, they wouldn't take any Clones with them in fear of them getting hurt but had to take a couple of clones with them and a Jedi after some insistence from Oswin, who The Doctor found out could lay-down-the-law like Clara would.

So now he had with him was Jenny, a Jedi Master named Kit Fisto, some kind of Squid Humanoid man who he suspected could breath underwater and a couple of Clones under his command which were, his Second in Command, CT-6702 Captain Bulk, CT-6865 'Raider', CT-3219 'Explo', and CT-6605 'Rocket'. All of them had Aqua-Green or Blue-Green customized armor that he were interesting and had actually taken off Bulks helmet and put it on his head and then took it, stating he couldn't see through it and wasn't cool.

After Bulk grabbed it, they headed to the TARDIS, which she was still at her original spot and was being guarded by Temple Guards and they soon parted when The Doctor came.

"Doctor, we kept your ship in our care." The Lead Guard said and bowed.

"Yes thanks, no need the formalities. Let's go!" The Doctor said and unlocked the door.

"Also if any of you have anything to say when this door opens, go ahead." Jenny said with a grin.

Everyone walked inside when The Doctor opened the doors. The Doctor and Jenny looked on in amusement with the others looking around, Master Fisto had his hands behind his back and looked around with curiosity on his face. The Clones had dropped their weapons, even though The Doctor was weary of them but knew they were facing Daleks and had to make an exception for once.

They all took off their helmets and had dumbfounded stupors on their faces. The Doctor and Jenny chuckled but soon got to work setting the coordinates for the Dalek Mother-Ship.

"Now, I want you ready for when we land, I will have the old girl in stealth mode but the Daleks will find us right away. What do you have besides your weapons?" The Doctor asked.

Bulk got out of his stupor and said, "Uh… right. Explo has gotten extra Droid Poppers. There-"

"Electro Magnetic Pulse disruptors. EMP for short." The Doctor said without even looking up.

"That's correct Doctor, if I must say you seem a lot different from what everyone has said. They speak of a man who has walked for a long time across the Universe but you seem to be in your early 30's." Master Fisto said.

"Looks can be deceiving." The Doctor pointed out.

"Oh I know, the Order knows all about you from Ahsoka, how you, one man and his daughter have helped so many and never ask things in return, that selfless and you seem to do that word proudly. But some fear you and one utter of your name could strike fear into the hearts of many.

But some think of you as a God, some people think us Jedi are too but we are normal beings who were chosen to receive a power. Never forget that you are just like the rest of us normal beings."

"Believe me, I know, I had the same talk with someone long ago. Jenny knows it too and has told me at time as well. I'm just one man who passes by and helps. C'mon we've made it." The Doctor said and was about to walk out the doors when Jenny stopped him.

"Dad, I'm still new at this but I sense there's something's outside, full of hate and rage. It's Daleks." Jenny said.

"I sense it too young one. Explo, you know what to do." Master Fisto asked.

"Yes General." He said and walked towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa! What is he doing?" The Doctor asked fearfully.

"Sir, if they are part machine then we can neutralize them with some Droid Poppers." Explo said.

"Dad, you and I both know we can't reason with the Daleks, so this is our only option." Jenny said.

The Doctor rubbed his face and said," Fine. How many of those things do you have?"

"Only a dozen sir, we have a couple of Thermal Detonators as well but I suggest we use them as a last resort because of the big bang it creates."

"Right then. Telling by the scanners, we are in the control room, in a corner. But there are probably swarms of them out there and one wrong move would cause us to perish. Also if we use those poppers then we might hit a Console." The Doctor said.

"I may have an idea Doctor, but would need your daughter's help." Master Fisto said.

"What for?" Jenny asked.

"You, young one, are going to practice your Force Abilities on the Daleks."

Jenny eyes widened and said," B-but I barely got them and I'm sorta ill trained, what if I mess up?"

"Do or do not. There is no try. You cannot think you can't but you have to know you can do it. That way, you won't second guess yourself and you'll have confidence. I also sense you may have had a similar conversation like this before and felt you couldn't live up to your potential. Am I correct?" Master Fisto said.

Jenny sighed and said," Yes, I did, but my dad helped me through it and I no longer doubt myself like I did before. Do you really think I can do it?"

Master Fisto smiled at and said, "Yes, like your father, I have faith in you, your Force abilities seem to be powerful and you have potential."

Jenny looked at The Doctor and said," Do you believe in me too?"

"Of course I do, this is sorta out of my wheelhouse and I know you know this stuff more and including this guy here so I have faith and always will."

Jenny looked at Master Fisto and said," Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Help me with the Daleks. Doctor, can you bring up a live video of the outside?"

"Sure thing." The Doctor said.

The Doctor typed on the TARDIS and then the screen showed a 360 view of the entire room with all the Daleks going about their business and not even knowing they were there.

"So, we are going to play a little mind games or moving them. What we're going to do, is to make them think their malfunction. By bending their eye stalks or gun they won't be much of an issue." Master Fisto said.

"Sounds fun, so how do we do it?"

"Focus on them and what you want to do. Envision it once we do it together. Clear your mind and only think of them."

"Believe me, when dad and I deal with them a lot, it's hard not to. Alright, let's do it."

"Good, let's sit and concentrate. Immense yourself in the Force, focus on it and the Daleks." Master Fisto said and sat down cross legged.

Jenny did the same and closed her eyes and focused on the Daleks, but tried not to have terrifying thoughts of them. But when she focused she felt a sense of serenity around her, like everything was gone and she only focused on thing. It felt the same when she lifted the blaster and had the vision, and she knew she would have to get used to it and try to find out more about.

Her curiosity of things stayed with her when she Regenerated and she was happy about that.

She focused on the Daleks eye stalks and their guns but she also felt the raw anger and hatred from them and it made her shutter and afraid but she felt another signature helping her out. She thought it was the TARDIS but it turned out to be Master Fisto, who was calming her down and she went back to focusing on them and she pictured them bending or breaking.

The Doctor watched his daughter in fascination, through their bond he can sense serenity in her. Whatever power she now possessed, stumped him, which was rare. He had asked Ahsoka about the Force and she told him all that he wanted to know and he found her to be very wise for her age. But being himself he still needed answers and made a mental note

He turned to Bulk and said," So, you fought with your General for awhile I assume?"

"Yes Doctor, why?"

"How much do you know about the Force?" He asked.

"Well I'm no expert but I've seen enough of it to respect it. All our Generals have it and they give us wisdom and treat us like we're not soldiers but individuals. But I don't want to go into specifics. It's really confusing for us all." Bulk said with Explo and Rocket nodding.

"Right." The Doctor said and looked at the screen and it surprised him.

The Daleks in the room were in complete disarray all of them were spinning in confusion with their eyestalks broken off and their guns bended. The Doctor was stunned which always happened when something new happened that peaked his interest. Even though Ahsoka had used the Force a bunch of times, The Doctor was still surprised by it but now his daughter had the same power and had a hand in doing all of that.

"Alright you two can stop, I can see all of them are loopy." The Doctor said.

"Whoa that was wibbly wobbly." Jenny said and got a chuckle from The Doctor.

"You did well young one, for a beginner." Master Fisto said.

"Thanks, c'mon dad let's get the whole place locked down before Davros shows his face again." Jenny said.

"Right you are Jen. Let's go!"

All them walked out of the TARDIS cautiously and all they saw was Daleks moving around yelling that their vision was impaired and their weapons were malfunctioning.

"Jenny the control's."

"On it dad." Jenny said.

Jenny whipped out her sonic and used it on the control panels.

"There, all teleportation is blocked, all doors sealed and I got the communications in our favor. Thanks to my sonic." Jenny said put into her pocket.

"I really need to upgrade mine." The Doctor muttered and to the control panels.

"HEARING IS NOT IMPAIRED. VOICE RECOGNITION IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMI-"

The Dalek that said that didn't get a chance finish because Explo used a Droid Popper on it and the others around it.

"Sheesh, I thought droids had horrible voices." He said and started care of the others with Bulk, Rocket and Raider.

"Doctor, what if other's come?" Master Fisto said.

"Not a problem, Jenny stopped all teleportation's and deadlocked the doors." The Doctor waved off.

But it was short lived when a banging or a blast came from one of the doors.

"INTRUDERS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Yelled a Dalek from the other side of the door.

"You were saying Doctor?" Master Fisto said dryly and ignited his Lightsaber.

"It happens," The Doctor shrugged." Now let's get Davros on the line."

"On it dad." Jenny said.

"Uh Doctor, how long until the Daleks come in?" Raider asked.

"This ship is made of Dalekanium, really strong metal and it's the casing for the Daleks, that's one of the reasons why they are hard to beat, besides attacking in great numbers and other things." The Doctor explained.

"So explosives and hitting their eyes and guns disable them and destroy them then?" Raider clarified.

"Yep." The Doctor said and popped the 'p'.

"Let' em come, I'll show them the front end of my Rifle." Rocket said with a smug tone.

"Hold that thought for later. Dad, I got transmission."

"Good then. Davros, it's your old friend The Doctor and Jenny. This is your only warning, leave now and you won't get your wheelchair handed to you." The Doctor said.

 _"Doctor, I should've known you would soon stop my moment of victory."_ Davros sneered on the screen.

"Victory, smicktory, how did you survive and how did you come into contact with the Separatists? What do you have to gain for all of this?" The Doctor said in a neutral tone.

 _"Emergency Temporal Shift before I was to be consumed by the flames of the fallen Crucible, thanks to you." Davros spat. "A hand full of ships survived and we returned to Skaro to rebuild. The Separatists tried to invade with Dooku and we came into an, agreement. To gain, is to have new worlds to ravage and control Doctor, more places for my Daleks to get rid of the inferior species that below us and have the Dalek Empire bigger than it was before."_

"Psychopathic as usual." Jenny said through gritted teeth.

"Good to hear," The Doctor said darkly. "But if you haven't noticed, both sides, including the side that you backstabbed without a second thought have come together and to destroy you and the Daleks. Only for a short time but I applaud on them working together. Now you have two options, you surrender and I will persuade both Governments to give you a fair sentence and treat you humanely, something you don't know the meaning of or leave you to your own accords." The Doctor said.

 _"I will leave you to my Daleks, Doctor."_ Davros said and ended the call.

"Why can't they just accept the peace offering and we can just move on." Jenny muttered.

The Doctor had small defeated look and said, "If only Jenny, it's their ego's and pride that make them who they are."

"I can sense both of your weariness Doctor. I take it you do this on a daily basis?" Master Fisto said.

"Yes, being, the last two members of your species puts quite a weight on you." The Doctor muttered.

"But what happened to them, Ahsoka said your species are named Time Lords."

The Doctor had a faraway look while Jenny said," It's best not to talk about it now. For multiple reasons with the main being Daleks." She said and pointed at the door as they heard banging.

"Very well. Explo place some Droid Poppers near all entrances so we can slow them down and take defensive positions when they break through."

"Yes sir." The Clones said.

"Doctor what have you got planned? How are we going to destroy this whole ship, I mean both fleets might be able but they have to deal with burned ammunition and low fuel soon and what I've and everyone seen so far, the Daleks won't be stopping anytime soon." Master Fisto said.

"Going to destroy the ship from the inside and lock the system once we leave. Dalek ships are run on Anti-Gravity and nuclear fusion. The Flagship is far enough to detonate the ship and won't cause any harm, although your debris field will be dicey for a while but I assume you all have protocol stuff for that." The Doctor said.

"Is he always like this?" Master Fisto asked.

"Yes, it's something you have to get used to and try to understand." Jenny said with smirk.

"Oi!" The Doctor cried indignantly while he worked the Console.

A sparking sound came and they all turned to the door again to see the Daleks have started cutting through and they started doing it with another close to it.

"Dad, work faster." Jenny said.

"On it."

"I have the detonator ready sir, I'll blow them when they start coming in." Explo said.

"And I'll help." Jenny said.

"And how are you going to do that, kid?" Bulk asked.

Jenny smirked and said," With this."

Jenny took out something from her hoodie pocket and held it out. The Doctor and Master Fisto looked in shock to see she had a Lightsaber.

"Jen, where did you get that?" The Doctor asked.

"Simple, while we were heading to the TARDIS, we passed by the Armory, ran in and got a Lightsaber. Also don't look so shocked, you stole the TARDIS."

"You stole your ship?" Master Fisto said.

"Yes, but not important. You know how I feel about weapons Jen." The Doctor said the last part sternly.

"Don't worry dad, peacekeeping weapon… or something along the lines of that."

"Young one, you don't know how to use that." Master said concerned.

"Ahsoka's been showing me how to use hers and we've trained together while you did what you normally do. She said I was born natural." Jenny said with grin.

"Ahsoka's been giving you Lightsaber lessons?" The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Yeah and also sparring matches, we teach other different techniques, you've seen us."

"Oh, right, please use that thing maturely then." The Doctor said and went back to work.

Both doors were close being fully open with Master Fisto with Bulk and Rocket on one side and Jenny with Explo and Raider.

"Alright, protect The Doctor at all costs, let's not give theses pepper heads any room to come in." Bulk said as he took out his pistols.

Both doors blew open and the blue eyes of the Daleks came through the smoke.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE INTRUDERS!"

"Explo, now!"

Explo took out a detonator and activated it. The Daleks that came in exploded in electrical energy with garbled screams and they soon deactivated but they were cast aside and more came. Both Explo and Rocket had Z-6's and started firing at the Daleks with their casing's exploding and blocking the doorway.

Jenny activated the Lightsaber she had and brilliant green blade came out and she smiled a little that she had picked her favorite color.

"Ha! Brittle like droids!" Explo said.

"Don't get cocky Explo!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Doctor!" How much longer?" Master Fisto said as he deflected a blast.

"Just a few more."

Jenny whipped out her Sonic and made a Dalek go backwards by messing with its navigation. She then heard a yell and saw in horror that Raider skeleton flashed and went down.

"Raider's hit!" Explo said.

"Done!" The Doctor yelled.

"Captain. You, Explo, Rocket provide covering fire as we all head back to the TARDIS." Master Fisto said.

The Doctor whirred his sonic and the TARDIS came into view. They all ran to the TARDIS but Jenny stopped half way and saw Raider's body and knew she had to get it and ran with The Doctor looking on in horror.

"Jenny no! Don't!"

"I'll be fine dad." She called.

Jenny took a breath and activated her Lightsaber and took out the eyes off some Daleks and then decided to use the Force. She knew she was still inexperienced but she knew she could do it. She held out her hand and focused but when she did Lightening came from her finger tips and hit all the Daleks in the room and some exploded and blocked the doorway.

She was shocked and she felt herself become dizzy, she deactivated the blade and then collapsed on the floor.

"Jenny!" The Doctor said and ran to her, placed the Lightsaber in her pocket and carried her to the TARDIS while Master Fisto got Raider's body.

They all ran into the TARDIS and The Doctor placed Jenny in the flight seat and immediately typed in the coordinates for the Jedi Temple. He had placed the countdown for 10 minutes and had a couple of minutes to spare and knew the Daleks couldn't stop it.

"All ships, this is The Doctor. The Mother Ship is about to explode and I order all of you to move to a safe distance. Out." The Doctor said over communications.

"Doctor, what happened to Jenny?" Master Fisto asked while he checked on her.

"Post Regeneration, must have caught up with her, very normal for Time Lords, she'll be fine in a couple of hours or so, it all depends. But also, what was that, with the Lightening?"

Master Fisto sighed and said," That, Doctor, was Force Lightening, an electrical ability used by Force Wielders and is mainly used by Sith, but, Jedi have been known to use it as well. A Jedi with a strong will and character can use it."

"Interesting, well, Jenny has all those attributes." The Doctor said and looked at Jenny with a fond smile. "Oh, yeah, we're back at the Temple." The Doctor said and he picked up Jenny and walked out.

"Doctor? What happened to her?" Clara asked when she saw The Doctor with Jenny in his arms.

"She'll be fine, post regeneration sleep, all Time Lords go through it." The Doctor said and sat her down near some steps while Martha and a Medic checked her.

Katy looked at The Doctor and said, "So, how long until-"

"The big Mother Ship will be up in flames in a few minutes." The Doctor said and straightened his Bowtie.

"We're getting confirmation that the Mother Ship is now going up in smoke. You did it Doctor! Also, I just got communications from Master Kenobi and Skywalker. They got the Chancellor, killed Dooku and the ship is crashing because of the Daleks, Doctor." Oswin said from the Holo-desk.

The Doctor whirred his Screwdriver at it and said," Got the coordinates, I'll be back in a matter of seconds."

The Doctor then ran into the TARDIS relayed the coordinates and took off.

 _(On the Fearless)_

"All ships head to Sector 5 to get a safe distance from the blast radius of the ship, all fighters take evasive manuviers and head to your ships now." Admiral Key-Raz said.

"Sir, we have a transmission coming in from the Resolute II." An Officer said.

"Put it through."

Admiral Yularen showed on the Holo-Projector and she felt relieved that her father was ok but kept her face calm.

"Admiral." She said.

"Grand Admiral. I just want to commemorate you for defending Coruscant, you've made me very proud." Yularen beamed.

"Thank you father but it seems were not out of the woods yet. The Separatists might attack us again or start to retreat so we have to finish this."

"Very well Reya, I will speak to you again later." Yularen said and his imaged fizzed out.

Reya smiled a little bit had to brace herself when a shockwave hit the ship.

"Admiral, the enemy Flagships has just been permanently out of service." An Officer said.

Reya breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank the Force, alright everyone! Our focus is on the remaining Dalek forces and the Separatists if they try something. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Voices chorused.

 _(In the Invisible Hand)_

Anakin typed furiously at the controls with Obi-Wan as they tried to get the remains of the ship onto the surface without too much damage. They had made it through all the droids and Daleks in space, dealt with more droids and Dooku on the ship, killed him by the order of the Chancellor, rescued him.

And then left on a doomed ship while an even bigger ship that was far enough from the planet be destroyed and the remaining Separatist ships were starting to retreat or continued to battle against the Daleks, which left their remaining troops on Coruscant and they soon had to deal with droids and Daleks from what he heard from comms. Yep today was getting better and better.

He was good with ships and flying, which Obi-Wan called suicide, but he wasn't so sure if he could pilot half a ship but he would never tell Obi-Wan that.

"How are you doing Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just fine, Master Kenobi." Palpatine said sarcastically.

Anakin was about to ask R2 to do something when he heard a noise that somehow went over the whole ship falling to the planet. It sounded familiar and he then looked behind him to see The Doctor's ship appear near the blast doors.

The door to the ship opened with The Doctor popping out and said," Come with me!"

They didn't have to be told twice and they soon ran in, with the Chancellor first, and The Doctor closed the doors and ran to the Console and started working go back to the Temple.

"Say what you want Chancellor, I heard them all before." The Doctor said.

"Yes, it's quite remarkable." Was all he said with R2 doing a couple of beeps.

"R2 said it's bigger-on-the-inside." Anakin said and he could see The Doctor had a small smile.

"Doctor, good to see you again. I also take it you had a hand in destroying the Dalek Flagship?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes and we will be in the Jedi Temple… now." The Doctor said.

"Wait, we moved?" Palpatine said.

"Yes your Excellency, it's complicated." Obi-Wan said with a small shrug.

When they got out, the Chancellor was taken to a safer location with Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in the room to take a break with Oswin giving her Master a hug.

"Thank you Doctor, I wasn't sure we would have made it." Obi-Wan thanked.

"Don't mention it, now, you have Droids and Daleks to deal with and I had Oswin here hack into the droids base codes from a fallen droid, in a matter of seconds, they will go offline. Oswin, you may do the honors." The Doctor said.

"Right Doctor." Oswin said with a grin and typed a few things in.

"But what about the Daleks? Can you hack into them?" Anakin said.

The Doctor had a sad look and said," Sorry, I can't, they sorta have a Hive Mind and I can't access it, I tried. So you all have to deal with them, but don't worry I'll help."

A minute later reports were coming in that droids all of the city and space were deactivating and The Doctor gave instructions tall Republic ships and troops about the Daleks. After a couple of hours the Daleks were defeated with Coruscant back in Republic hands. The Doctor had given the Jedi Council and the government a list of species he had dealt with and what to do because of the extensive damage Davros and his Daleks had done.

After that he and his friends were clear to leave with The Doctor dropping off, Jack, who took his time with Jenny with them making out and then leaving, Katy, and Martha and Mickey. Clara didn't feel like going home and decided to sleep in her room, she was lucky she had some of her stuff in her room. Jenny was fine after wards and had kept the Lightsaber she had stolen, which The Doctor was sorta ok with and Ahsoka had given her a tiny lecture on stealing them which made her realize what Anakin had felt.

Later The Doctor had called Ahsoka into the console room to talk about a few things.

"So Doctor, what did you want to talk about?" Ahsoka asked.

The Doctor had his arms crossed and looked at Ahsoka with a look of curiosity.

"So, how do you suppose we handle Jenny with powers?"

Ahsoka looked shocked and said," Wait, your asking me?"

The Doctor rubbed his neck and said," This isn't something that I know of that much. And you know it well. So I'm asking if you could help her."

Ahsoka thought for a few minutes. She was still shocked to learn Jenny became Force sensitive and she knew she was inexperienced and had limited knowledge on the subject. But she didn't know if she could teach her, even though she had taught Younglings but that was different. And she did get kicked out of the Jedi Order before she could even become a Knight but she knew she had to try, Jenny was smart and like her dad but she could still be entranced by the Dark Side and that could be a problem.

Ahsoka sighed and said," Ok, I'll help her, I won't have all the knowledge but I'll try."

The Doctor smiled and said," Thank you Ahsoka, you have my gratitude."

Ahsoka shrugged and said," No problem, glad I could help. If you need me, I'll be in my room sleeping." She said and walked away, while thinking of what would happen next.

(In the Chancellor's office)

Chancellor Palpatine gazed at the Coruscant skyline, the planet was in the stages of being rebuilt after the attack from the Separatists and the traitorous Daleks, he had hoped Davros had perished on that ship and if he did survive he would make sure to find him and make his death as painful as possible for betraying him. But on the bright side, his plan had worked with Dooku killed by Skywalker and it was only a matter of time before Grevious would be dealt with and Anakin would be his new apprentice soon.

But The Doctor still was an issue and he did sense some darkness in him and would see if he could persuade him to join him but the light side shown very brightly in him and it made him sick. But his machine or vehicle was remarkable, a ship that could travel through space and time was tempting, what he could do with it in his possession he could only imagine. But The Doctor was still an issue and he knew he had to deal with him soon because his presence was causing problems to his plans.

He felt something appear in his pocket and was about to fish it out when a voice told him to wait and open it when the time was right and he somehow found himself complying with the voice.

He smiled evilly with what was to come for the Jedi Order and the Galaxy.

* * *

 **I know the end of the chapter seemed rushed but I felt I was making this chapter and arc too long. Also if you have any questions on this, feel free to ask and I'll answer them for you, because I didn't mention anything about some of the characters. So next chapter will go more in depth on how Jenny feels about becoming Force Sensitive with Ahsoka and The Doctor helping her.**

 **Until next time.**

 **8/13/16: Please read the author's note on the top if you hadn't. -Thunderstrike16**


End file.
